The end's not near, It's here
by ShadeOfTopaze
Summary: J’ai constamment imaginé d’être quelqu’un d’autre, de m’inventer une vie beaucoup plus captivante et pleine d’intrigue, d’événements qui vous tiennent en haleine du début à la fin, une vie à vous couper le souffle, littéralement. "
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue sur ma fiction =)

Avant de commencer, quelque chose d'important : Edward, ici, s'appelle Daniel, et Bella : Elizabeth. Pour le personnage de Dylan, j'ai utilisé Charlie Bewley qui incarne Démétri.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, je tiens à dire qu'elle sera assez longue. Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! = )

Bonne lecture à tout le monde.

Prologue

J'ai constamment imaginé d'être quelqu'un d'autre, de m'inventer une vie beaucoup plus captivante et pleine d'intrigue, d'événements qui vous tiennent en haleine du début à la fin, une vie à vous couper le souffle, littéralement.

Je m'appelle Elizabeth, je vais bientôt avoir vingt ans, au mois de mars prochain. J'habite près de Casper, la seconde ville la plus peuplé de l'Etat du Wyoming et siège du Comté de Natrona. Je ne suis jamais allée plus loin que Casper en y réfléchissant un instant, je n'ai jamais vu non plus la capitale de notre Etat, Cheyenne. J'irais un jour, peut-être. Il faut dire que la région est peu propice aux longs voyages. La Terre est essentiellement constituée de grandes plaines où naissent d'énormes ranches, les uns après les autres. Des montagnes semblent diviser la population en deux clans distincts, l'Ouest et puis l'Est. Je suis à l'Est des rocheuses, près du parc national de Yellow Stone. Je ne prétendrais pas connaître la ville comme ma poche mais je dois dire qu'on prend vite ses repères dans un endroit si reculé et si réduit. De toute façon il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, il y a un centre commercial, Riverside, qui est bordé par le front nord du parc de Casper. Il y a un hôtel aussi, qui donne des airs d'hospitalité bienveillante à la ville, et un hôpital près du cimetière en contrefont. Mais, ne vous y méprenez pas. Vivre dans un endroit tel que celui-ci ne me porte pas préjudice, et malgré le fait qu'il ne s'y passe jamais rien, j'aime vivre ici. Je travaille depuis quelques mois à la bibliothèque locale pour pouvoir reprendre mes études, les universités sont chères comme partout ailleurs. Je m'occupe simplement d'enregistrer les livres et de nettoyer un peu les tables noires lorsque la bibliothèque ferme ses portes ; ça n'est pas des plus fatiguant je dois dire, juste un peu répétitif. J'aimerais devenir écrivain, alors en attendant de pouvoir m'offrir des études supérieures en littérature, et de pouvoir écrire mes propres livres avec à-propos, je les range. C'est vrai, ça doit être fascinant d'écrire, d'inventer des vies fictives en tous points, mais qui détiennent une part de vous malgré tout, sans même que vous vous en rendiez compte. J'habite chez mes parents, mais à mon âge, c'est quelque chose de plutôt commun ; je suis la cadette de la famille, mon frère s'appelle Dylan, est d'un an mon aîné. Je fais partie des rares personnes encore qui possèdent une famille soudée, au complet, pas de divorce, pas de drames familiaux. Au contraire, tout c'est toujours bien passé, c'est incroyable en y songeant bien d'ailleurs. Mes parents disent toujours de moi, que le fait d'avoir grandit avec un frère à mes côtés m'a donné ce côté garçon manqué et près à toutes les sottises possibles et imaginables, mais ça n'est pas vrai, en réalité, je suis assez peureuse et plus que féminine d'aspect, j'ai simplement cet esprit particulier et piquant qu'on souvent les garçons, moi je trouve ça beaucoup plus cocasse ! J'ai toujours été proche de Dylan, il faut dire que grandir pour ainsi dire en même temps ça aide, même si comme tous frères et sœurs qui se respectent, nous avons surement du passer les trois quarts de notre enfance à nous crier l'un sur l'autre, mais ça laisse de bons souvenirs, à moi en tous cas. Il étudie le Droit à l'Université de Laramie, et, bien que ça soit aussi dans le Wyoming, c'est assez loin de la maison. Voilà la raison pour laquelle, depuis presque un an désormais, Dylan possède sa propre chambre sur le campus étudiant, ça lui évite tous ces trajets. Il me manque, c'est dur de vivre sans quelqu'un quand vous y étiez habitué depuis des années qui vous semblent des lustres. Mais il vient nous voir au moins une fois par mois, deux avec de la chance, et à chaque fois c'est une vraie fête. Il est mon frère, mon meilleur ami, mon alter-ego, il est mon tout.

Partie 1

Chapitre 1

La nuit est tombée depuis quelques heures déjà, pourtant il n'est pas tard, mais nous sommes mi-janvier et le soleil ne fait pas de vieux os à cette époque de l'année. Pourtant il ne fait pas très fois ces derniers jours, bien sur la température ne dépasse pas les douze degrés, un hiver assez agréable en somme. Nous sommes vendredi et c'est le grand retour de mon frère, pour au moins une semaine, il vient de passer ses premiers examens. La joie qui règne chez moi dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la porte me donnerait presque l'impression d'une claque, un sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres lorsque j'entends sa voix qui résonne dans toute la maison, puis celles de mes parents, heureux de revoir leur fils. Je descends les escaliers en gambadant presque et claironne son prénom à sa vue, un sourire béat sur ma bouche. Ses yeux bleus pétillants et rieurs me souhaitent la bienvenue à eux seuls et je me jette dans ses bras sans plus attendre. Sa carrure me parait plus carrée que la dernière fois, pour Noël, lorsqu'il était venu en coup de vent, le vingt-quatre décembre au soir. Après nos retrouvailles et avant le diner, mon père l'appelle à l'aide, lui qui a un problème avec « _ce fichu ordinateur_ » comme il l'appelle, depuis plus de dix jours. Dylan me lance un clin d'œil moqueur voyant que notre père ne change pas et grimpe derrière ce dernier, sa main sur la rampe en bois de l'escalier. Je suis ma mère dans la cuisine, l'aide à finir de mettre la table dans notre salon où la télévision passe un match de hockey en sourdine. Après le repas, Dylan et moi, nous allons sortir. Car à chaque fois qu'il revient, c'est une occasion pour lui de revoir ses amis restés ici, et de nous amuser pleinement. Durant le repas, les rires et les éclats de voix de bonne humeur retentissent encore et encore dans toute la maison, on se raconte des choses que l'un ou l'autre n'a pas sues depuis le mois écoulé, des choses qui nous ont fait rire ou pleurer, enfin, façon de parler bien sur. J'aime tellement le revoir à la maison, manger avec nous, comme s'il n'était jamais partit. Je retombe en pleine enfance et je pense à tous ces repas de famille, aux fêtes d'anniversaires, aux longs Noël avec les bougies partout et le grand sapin toujours trop décoré, aux présents qu'on découvrait lui et moi le matin, où même cette nuit précise où nous étions descendu comme des voleurs et avions aperçus nos parents déposer eux-mêmes les cadeaux, nous en étions restés sans voix ; j'avais six ans, lui sept. Nos parents nous avaient toujours dit depuis que nous étions si drôles à voir, deux bouts de chou main dans la main, une peluche dans notre main libre et affublés de nos pyjamas en coton de l'époque ; un blondinet à la peau bronzée et une petite brune pâlotte. Oui je sais, c'est rare, et pourtant c'est un fait, mis à part les traits sans doute, nous n'avons pas grand-chose en commun physiquement.

Après le repas je monte me préparer tandis que mon frère déballe le peu d'affaires qu'il a du vite enfourner dans son sac de sport avant de quitter sa chambre d'étudiant. J'observe mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, ovale, regarde avec attention la couleur chocolat de mes iris, puis décide de ne rien faire finalement. Je détache simplement le chignon léger que j'avais fait à la va-vite plutôt dans la journée et mes cheveux mi-longs viennent chatouiller ma nuque et tombent légèrement un peu plus bas que mes épaules. Toujours dans son ancienne chambre, Dylan arrache les clés de sa voiture posées sur le bureau en pin de son enfance, passe un bras autour de mon épaule en un « _C'est partit_ » joyeux et animé. Nous descendons les marches en parlant de là où nous allons, de qui va s'y rendre aussi pour nous y rejoindre, lançons des paris sur les éventuelles personnes absentes à la dernière minute. Notre mère, dans sa robe de chambre nous attend en bas, près de la porte d'entrée, comme lors de toutes les fois où nous étions sortis plus jeunes, et notre âge ne semble pas y avoir changé grand-chose. Ca me fait sourire. Après les éternels consignes de sécurité, promesses de mon frère de ne pas boire car il conduit, elle nous laisse sur des embrassades maternelles et referme la lourde porte derrière nous. L'air frais de la nuit vient se frotter à mes joues et leur donne des couleurs instantanément. A la vue de l'antique voiture de mon frère, en piteuse état jour après jour, une vieille Datsun qui semble avoir fait la guerre, j'éclate d'un rire moqueur qu'il connait bien. Il maugrée quelques paroles et me donne un coup de coude et rit à son tour.

-Elle n'est pas si mal que ça. Déclare-t-il en guise de défense je suppose.

L'intérieur était encore plus pittoresque, le sol jonché de bouteilles en plastique vides et de vieux paquets de cigarettes éventrés.

-Maman te tuerais si elle voyait ça.

-Bien pour ça que je ne fais jamais monter maman dans la voiture. Rigole-t-il en démarrant, tandis que la Datsun fait un boucan d'enfer.

-Alors, c'est comment l'Université ?

-Ca a ses bons côtés. Répond-t-il calmement en observant la route.

-Si tu dis ça c'est qu'il y en a de mauvais alors.

Il tourne ses yeux vers moi, un regard amusé et vif.

-Perspicace ma sœur. Se moque-t-il.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est les mauvais côtés ? Tu t'es fait mettre la tête dans la cuvette des chiottes par une bande de brutes ? Dis-je avec un sourire sadique pour l'embêter. Mais je sais que ça ne risquerait pas de lui arriver, c'est plutôt lui qui le ferait vu son caractère.

-Ca n'risque pas ! Réplique-t-il en faisant le beau comme il en a l'habitude. Non, c'est juste qu'il y a vraiment beaucoup de travail, je m'accroche mais ce n'est pas si simple.

J'hoche la tête tout simplement. Nous atteignons le centre ville et les lumières et autres néons semblent sortir de nulle part tout d'un coup et viennent nous piquer les yeux comme une nuée de moucherons en plein printemps. Il n'y a pas grand monde dehors, mais on entend en passant devant les différents bars et pubs du centre la musique et les petites foules qui s'y trouvent. Nous passons devant l'unique grand hôtel de Casper, le _Days Inn_ tout illuminé, puis la route redevient plus sombre, éclairée par les lampadaires tout les cent mètres.

-C'est le bar de la dernière fois ? J'observe par la vitre tout en lui posant la question.

-Oui, enfin non, c'est celui qui était juste en face. Mais c'est au même endroit.

Ce qui est drôle à Casper c'est qu'il ne semble ne pas avoir âme qui vive, et une fois la nuit tombée, cette impression de fourmilière adolescente qui grouille dans les pubs de la ville vous frappe. Dylan commença à ralentir, cherchant une place sur le parking déjà plein, situé juste à gauche des deux bars.

-Là ! M'écriais-je en apercevant enfin la place tant convoitée.

-Super. Déclara-t-il satisfait en se garant.

Sur le parking il y avait d'autres jeunes de notre âge approximativement, des bandes d'amis qui riaient ou parlaient entre eux, adossés à leurs voitures. La vie était plaisante ici, calme. Le taux de criminalité était assez bas et il était rare qu'une catastrophe vous tombe sur la tête lorsque vous habitiez dans la région. Dylan et moi allions toujours ou presque dans ce pub ci ou celui d'en face parce qu'ils demandaient rarement pour tout dire jamais nos cartes d'identité. Si lui avait depuis quelques semaines ses vingt-et-un ans, moi je n'en en avais pas encore vingt et je n'étais donc, pas censée rentrer dans ce genre de lieu. D'extérieur, le bar ressemblait plutôt à une sorte d'usine, des néons rougeoyants donnaient à l'entrée une atmosphère insolite. La musique était assez forte et on l'entendait depuis l'extérieur. Une musique rythmée aux intonations rock. Et comme à l'habitude on ne nous demanda rien, alors nous entrâmes, nous fondant dans la masse déjà présente à l'intérieur. Le contraste avec l'extérieur était saisissant, et la chaleur qui régnait ici me donna vite l'envie d'ôter ma veste pourtant fine. Cherchant un endroit où il y aurait moins de monde pour voir si nous apercevions les amis de mon frères, nous bousculions les gens un par un, passant en plein milieu de la piste, se tenant la main pour ne pas se perdre dans la foule.

-Près du bar ! Cria-t-il dans le brouhaha ambiant.

J'observais l'endroit qu'il venait de pointer du doigt, et en effet, il y avait moins de monde. Je me hissais sur l'un des hauts tabourets tandis que Dylan s'adossait au bar, observant de ses yeux bleus s'il distinguait ses amis. Moi en tout cas, je ne voyais rien. J'en déduisis que son portable sonna car il le porta rapidement à son oreille et posa sa main sur l'autre pour mieux entendre et étouffer le bruit qui régnait ici.

-Quoi ? Quoi ?! Attends j'entends… Quoi ? Mais vous-êtes où ? Attends je sors, ouais attends !

Il rangea le portable dans sa poche de jean.

-Ils sont dehors ? Demandais-je.

-Je crois que oui mais je ne suis pas sur j'ai rien entendu avec ce bruit ! Tu peux rester là ? Je vais juste vérifier s'ils ne sont pas devant et je reviens, okay ?

-Pas de problème, vas-y.

-Bouge pas hein, avec ce monde je vais mettre trois heures avant de te retrouver. Il rigola en commençant à s'éloigner.

-A tout de suite !

-A tout de suite ! S'écria-t-il déjà de loin, un geste de la main en guise d'au revoir.

Je plongeai mon regard sur un point fixe en attendant, une de mes jambes croisée sur l'autre, la barmaid passa, affairée et me lança un sourire léger se dirigeant vers deux jeunes hommes qui attendaient un peu plus loin de là où j'étais assise. Je la quittais du regard et me mettait de nouveau à observer ça et là, les gens tout autour de moi. Le temps commença à me paraitre long lorsque je m'aperçus qu'au moins trois musiques s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Dylan, je fis pianoter mes doigts, les uns après les autres sur le bar, remarqua que les deux garçons avaient fini leurs verres et étaient partis un peu plus loin. Les yeux établis sur les récipients vides à défaut de regarder ailleurs.

-Bonsoir.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon poignet et tournais la tête en conséquence. La voix de velours qu'on m'avait servit s'accordait parfaitement avec le visage que je vis, un visage qui vous paraissait sculpter tant il semblait parfait. Malgré ça je retirais ma main de la sienne, il pouvait très bien ressembler à Adonis ou Apollon, je ne le connaissais pas. Une mimique étrange passa sur ses lèvres nerveuses un instant puis il reprit tout son aplomb avec un sourire enjôleur. Je pivotais légèrement sur mon siège, tachant de l'ignorer, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas vraisemblablement. Au lieu de partir il avança et se positionna face à moi, des yeux amusés dirigés sur moi. Je l'observais embarrassée.

-Je t'ai dit « Bonsoir » il y a un instant, n'aurais-tu pas entendu ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin, moqueur.

Je restais muette devant tant de toupet et regardait vaguement sa peau claire. Ses joues étaient creuses, non par maigreur mais parce que les os de ses joues étaient saillants et hauts. Sa mâchoire était légèrement carrée, son nez droit et son regard perçant. Ses iris verts, brillaient comme de l'émeraude qu'on lui aurait insérée à l'intérieur des yeux. Une couleur verte soutenue qui semblait s'assombrir selon le degré de luminosité, la couleur ne cessait de varier, de la lumière vive des néons, à la lumière plus faible des lampes d'éclairage près du bar. Ses yeux semblaient posséder tant de nuances et de tonalités que je m'y perdis un instant.

-Faut-il que je le redise ? Lâcha-t-il ambitieux, s'approchant un peu plus, le regard rivé sur moi.

-Non... Soufflais-je, gênée par la si fine distance qui nous séparait, je me sentais à l'étroit.

-Bien. Attesta-t-il ravi.

Alors il recula de quelques centimètres, restant face à moi, puis vint se placer à côté de moi, accoudé au bar, il était grand, une taille fine et élancée. Je l'observais succinctement, il portait une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, surmontée d'une veste cintrée coupée dans du velours vermeille, et étrangement, la tenue sur lui était magnifique et faisait ressortir sa carnation opaline.

- Deux « sourires d'ange ». Asséna-t-il à la barmaid qui vint à lui.

La façon dont il prononça ces quelques mots français était mélodieuse, moi j'étais tout simplement abominable lorsque je parlais cette langue.

-Tu aime la vodka j'espère ?

Je l'observais, intriguée par ses drôles de manières. J'hochais la tête doucement.

-Pas très bavarde on dirait hein ?

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise, sans savoir pourquoi, on m'avait déjà accosté comme ça, mais là, là c'était différent. Je ne répondis pas, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu ma langue.

-C'est bien ce que je disais. Amusa-t-il.

Il s'empara des deux verres que la serveuse venait de poser devant lui, la remercia brièvement d'un signe poli et avança l'une des boissons dans ma direction. Sa façon de m'examiner me gênait, il semblait toujours là, à m'observer, à l'affut, me sondant à chaque instant, je n'appréciais pas cette impression, qui à mon avis, n'en était pas une. Je commençais vraiment à me demander ce qui prenait tant de temps à mon frère, il n'était jamais là quand il fallait ! En attendant j'allais bien devoir me débrouiller seule. Toute seule.

-Merci. Fis-je en prenant mon verre.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il, ayant surement remarqué que je venais d'observer à travers la foule.

-Mon grand frère. Dis-je en insistant sur l'adjectif « grand ».

Un sourire presque triste se figea sur ses lèvres, lui donnant un air accablé, puis il reprit son masque sur de lui et arrogant. J'étais étonnée de voir à quel point il pouvait paraître si humain et si déploré et l'instant d'après d'une beauté froide et d'un air étrange à vous faire peur.

-Tu es sure qu'il n'est pas là ? Reprit-il soudain, une lueur bizarre dans ses yeux verts.

Je lui jetais un air curieux, les sourcils surement froncés.

-Je sais à quoi ressemble mon frère quand même. J'avais été plutôt sèche pour le coup.

-Oui sans doute. Eluda-t-il froidement en buvant une gorgée rapide.

J'observais le liquide par-dessus mon verre, le faisant tournoyer légèrement.

-Et bien ? Bois.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil puis porta le verre à ma bouche et le liquide presque sirupeux et fort vint me bruler la trachée lorsqu'il y coula. Je me demandais quelle âge il pouvait bien avoir, il avait l'air aussi jeune que moi à première vue, mais si l'on y regardait à deux fois ce n'était surement pas le cas. J'essayais alors d'établir secrètement son âge, sans trop y arriver. Vingt ans ? Non, beaucoup plus. Vingt-deux ? Non, plutôt vingt-cinq. Mais je n'en étais pas sur, encore plus avec cet éclairage-ci. Je bus une autre gorgé, passée la première, le cocktail ne me semblait plus aussi fort, mais plutôt sucrée, très sucrée.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

J'ôtais mes lèvres du verre et lorsque je tournais la tête vers lui, je vis qu'il m'observait avec soin. Est-ce que je devais lui dire ? Mentir ? Partir et lui balancer mon verre à la gueule ? Hum… Mauvaise option. Après tout ça n'était qu'un prénom, ça ne comptait pas vraiment.

-Elizabeth. Dis-je sans sourire. Il le remarqua.

-Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais. Il s'était penché vers moi avec un petit sourire en coin, farceur.

Je l'observai faire, et malgré moi, qui désirais me montrer impassible, je sentis un léger sourire amusé me trahir et grandir sur mes lèvres. Il se redressa visiblement satisfait, légèrement plus détendu.

-D'accord. Dis-je pour lui montrer que je cessais mon mutisme. Toi ?

-Moi ?

-Ton prénom.

-Daniel, je m'appelle Daniel.

Je l'avais regardé en lui posant la question, ce qui ce relevait être une mauvaise idée, il plongeait son regard arrogant dans le mien. Je vis qu'il avait finit son verre et qu'il observa le mien, il était encore à moitié.

-Deux autres. L'entendis-je dire à la serveuse qui vint prendre son verre vide. Elle acquiesça.

-Je n'ai même pas fini celui-là, et puis… Il me coupa.

-C'est moi qui régale. Lâcha-t-il avec son sourire enjôleur.

J'étais toujours mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de sourire qui m'inquiétait, trop beau pour être vrai sans doute. J'étais prise d'une envie de détaler pour qu'il cesse d'être avec moi.

-Je vais faire un tour dehors, voir si je trouve mon frère et ses amis.

-Tu reviens n'est-ce pas ? Son sourire crispé trahissait chez lui une grande nervosité.

-Bien sur. Mentis-je avec un air aimable.

-A tout de suite alors… Fit-il en plissant ses paupières ce qui me fit l'effet d'être transpercer par son regard et qu'il discernait clairement que je lui mentais.

-A tout de suite ! Répliquais-je en m'éloignant à la manière de Dylan tout à l'heure.

Je retrouvais la fraicheur au dehors du bar. Je pris une grande goulée d'air puis avançait de quelques pas, regardant aux alentours si je n'y trouvais pas mon frère au moins. Personne. J'avançais alors, me dirigeant vers le parking où nous nous étions garés à notre arrivée. Sur le chemin des bris de verre du lampadaire cassé à ma gauche se craquelèrent sous ma chaussure. Je frottais ma semelle contre l'asphalte pour enlever tous les morceaux de verre qui auraient pu s'y incruster et repris ma route jusqu'au parking. La Datsun n'y était plus. Je fis des allers retours entre les différentes allées du parking pour m'assurer que je ne m'étais pas trompé de place, mais non, la voiture était bien absente. J'étais même persuadée que nous nous étions garés ici même, à la place de cette longue BMW noire. Je restais là, perplexe à observer la voiture qui n'était pas celle de mon frère, ou alors elle avait drôlement changé ! Paniquée à l'idée que mon frère soit partit sans moi je plongeais mes mains sur mon visage inquiet, puis me ressaisit. Jamais Dylan ne m'aurait laissé toute seule dehors la nuit, ça j'en étais persuadée, et puis nos parents l'auraient tué pour un truc pareil. Il n'empêche que ni lui ni sa voiture n'étaient là désormais. Je songeais à rentrer jusqu'à chez moi à pied sauf que c'était beaucoup trop long et que je me perdrais certainement en cours de route. Et ce maudit portable que j'avais laissé à la maison ! Quelle parfaite idiote je faisais maintenant. Le vent nocturne commençait à me glacer les bras, je décidais donc de retourner voir dans le bar.

L'impression de chaleur, pire de moiteur, fut encore pire qu'à ma première entrée. On suffoquait ici. Les gens me bousculaient, ne faisant pas attention à moi tandis qu'ils dansaient entre eux. Je me frayais un passage et vis plus loin le bar, l'inconnu toujours près du haut tabouret que j'avais abandonné plus tôt. Je soupirais dans la foule, hésitant entre une tentative de rentrer à pied même si ça me semblait perdu d'avance, ou, aller lui demander de l'aide. Mais le fait est que j'avais beau me dire que j'avais le choix, je n'en avais pas. M'extirpant des danseurs, j'atteignis le bar, et il m'observa. Je pouvais presque lire de la surprise dans son regard. Puis, un sourire large, usurpait ses lèvres, lui donnant un air de manipulateur qui vient d'avoir une idée grandiose.

-Tu es donc revenue… Déclara-t-il doucement.

-Eum, oui, j'ai… Un problème. Avouais-je d'entrée.

-Oh... Murmura-t-il sans me lâcher de ses yeux de rapace. Mais je peux sans doute t'aider.

Je notais que c'était une affirmation et non une supposition.

-Mon frère a semble-t-il disparu… Sa voiture aussi. Expliquais-je, me sentant idiote d'avouer une situation pareille.

-J'ai une voiture, je te ramènerais… A… Une condition. Que tu m'accorde un peu de ton temps ici avec moi, ensuite nous rentrerons.

-On ne t'a jamais dit qu'entre « boire et conduire il faut choisir » ? Répliquais-je avec sarcasme.

-Je tiens merveilleusement bien l'alcool. Riposta-t-il avec un regard charmeur.

Je rougissais.

-Alors c'est oui ?

-Ais-je le choix ? Lui demandais-je.

-Je pense que non. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix ferme, mais un sourire doux était porté à sa bouche. Au fait, ton verre est là.

Il m'indiqua d'un geste léger et mesuré le verre derrière moi, posé sur le bar. J'y jetais un coup d'œil avant de le regarder lui.

-Tu veux à tout prix me faire boire ou je me trompe ?

-On s'amuse beaucoup plus lorsqu'on a bu. Tu ne pense pas ?

-Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser avec toi. Ripostais-je.

-Je ne te demande pas si tu as envie, c'est un ordre. Il était doucereux, trop doucereux. Et il me semble que je suis ton chauffeur ce soir donc…

-Donc je ferais mieux de t'écouter c'est ça ? Dis-je d'une voix dure.

-C'est à peu près ça oui.

Rageuse, je pris le verre et bu la moitié d'un trait avant de le faire claquer sur le marbre du comptoir, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Pour toute réaction il rit et me jaugea de ses yeux scintillants. J'étais révoltée. Comment pouvait-il me rire au nez alors que l'énervement se lisait sur mon visage !?

-Ne sois pas si… timoré. Dit-il buvant le fond de son troisième verre.

Je fis pareil avec le mien pour taire la colère qu'il animait en moi en cet instant précis. Je vis ses yeux, m'observer en coin.

-Un autre ? Demanda-t-il, ses yeux semblaient s'exprimer eux-aussi.

-Autant te faire payer un maximum. Lâchais-je acerbe.

-Deux autres !

La barmaid s'exécuta aussitôt. Moi, j'avais la tête qui tournait légèrement, j'avais bu rapidement, et je savais que les pires contrecoups se joueraient plus tard. Le regard un peu dans le brouillard je vis le verre qu'il me tendait et ne réagis pas tout de suite. Je le sentis alors s'approcher, me donnant encore plus chaud. Je pris le verre dans mes deux mains, sonnée soudain, il entrechoqua son verre contre le mien, d'un doigt sous mon menton, releva mon visage vers le sien, et déclara tout près :

-A cette soirée inoubliable… Je sentis l'odeur doucereuse de l'alcool qui émanait de lui, son haleine était sucrée, et enfin, un sourire effrayant étira ses lèvres humides.

Je me réveillais sans même me souvenir de l'instant où je m'étais endormie, et la lumière criarde d'une horde de néons m'aveuglait la vue. J'étais allongée à même le sol, un sol carrelé et sale, puis je me rendis compte que je me trouvais dans un des toilettes. Je ne bougeais pas, effrayée, tandis qu'une envie de vomir ahurissante m'empoignait l'estomac, ma tête, elle, allait exploser semblait-il. La porte n'était pas fermée, seulement poussée vers le loquet. J'entendais de l'eau couler, puis un bruit, un mouvement. Je n'étais pas seule. Au bord de la crise d'hystérie, je me recroquevillais contre la cuvette des toilettes et je distinguai sous la porte que quelqu'un venait dans ma direction, un sanglot nerveux m'échappa et la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, j'hurlais.

-Tu étais moins bruyante quand tu vomissais tout à l'heure. Déclara-t-il avec sérieux, comme si la peur que je venais d'avoir ne le touchait pas. Tiens.

Il me tendit une serviette qu'il avait humectée d'eau. Je la passais brièvement sur mon visage fatigué. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'inspectai ma tenue, vérifiais qu'il ne manquait rien sur mon corps. Il remarqua.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois !? S'énerva-t-il vivement.

-Rien, rien !

-Si je devais violer quelqu'un ça ne serait pas une fille en train de vomir, rassure-toi. Cru-t-il bon de me faire remarquer, de plus il était si sérieux qu'il m'était dur de voir s'il s'agissait là d'un sarcasme ou de la stricte vérité.

-Tu peux arrêter de me le rappeler s'il te plait ?!

- Avec tout ce que tu as bu ce n'est pas étonnant !

-A qui la faute !? Non mais je ne le crois pas ça. Je posais une main sur mon crâne douloureux. Ramène-moi chez moi, s'il te plait…

En guise de réponse il me souleva du sol et me ballota contre son torse ferme jusqu'à ce que je sente le vent froid sur mon visage et devine que nous étions sortis du bar. Le cauchemar serait bientôt finit.

C'était étrange comme sensation, car même si je percevais le vent sur mon visage, ses bras me soulever, la chaleur qui émanait de lui, ma vision et ma vue s'en trouvaient totalement altérées. C'était comme se retrouver sourd et malvoyant, un monde inconnu et invisible à vos portes sans que vous ne puissiez rien y faire. Il me déposa dans sa voiture, plaça mes jambes comme mortes dans l'habitacle, je sentis ma nuque tomber sur mon épaule, mes yeux fermés. J'avais mal au bout des doigts, une sensation bizarre, ça n'était pas du au froid, ce n'était pas la même chose. J'ouvrais mes yeux, clos jusqu'ici, avec une difficulté assommante et déroutante, plus les minutes passaient, plus mon corps paraissait ne plus vouloir me répondre. Il faisait bon dans la voiture, malgré ça j'avais froid, j'étais gelée en réalité. Je remarquais qu'il roulait déjà, paisiblement, observant la route de campagne mal éclairée. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où nous nous trouvions, il faisait trop noir dehors. Il me jeta un regard de côté, sa tête restant droite, ses doigts crispés sur le volant en cuir noir. La voiture était spacieuse, élancée, j'étirais mes jambes de plus en plus douloureuses et lourdes devant moi, il m'observa à nouveau, rapidement, je fronçais les sourcils.

-Tu connais la route ? Me risquais-je.

-Bien sur que je la connais. Répondit-il, de l'ironie dans la voix.

Je fixais la route de là le par brise, je ne reconnaissais rien, absolument rien. Mes cils venaient m'obstruer la vue, se fermant d'eux même, je les ré ouvrais presque colérique de ne pas réussir à contrôler mon propre corps.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est comme voiture ?

Je voulais me tenir éveillée, je ne voulais pas m'endormir ici, à côté de lui.

-Une BMW. M'expliqua-t-il simplement, d'une voix monocorde, sans même me jeter un regard cette fois-ci.

Je repensais à la voiture de la même marque garée à la place de la Datsun de mon frère. J'avais une impression désagréable, pire j'étais terrorisée sans avoir une réelle raison.

-Une BMW noire ? Demandais-je avec une fausse assurance.

-Il te suffit de regarder le capot. Me retourna-t-il froidement cette fois.

Elle était noire. Je voulus bouger ma jambe droite, la replier un peu vers moi, rien ne bougea. Je restais pétrifier sur mon siège. J'essayais discrètement avec l'autre. Elle resta également immobile, in déplaçable. J'eus envie d'hurler dans l'habitacle de la voiture mais me contenais. J'étais paralyser, me rendis compte que j'arrivais seulement à bouger ma nuque, bien qu'avec difficulté, et mes doigts bougeaient à peine, j'accomplissais ce qui me semblait un effort considérable pour soulever mon index et mon pouce. Son regard était à nouveau tourné vers moi avant de se tourner à nouveau sur la route.

-Tout va bien… ? Me demanda-t-il avec un regard brillant.

J'avais l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi.

-Tout va bien. Affirmais-je désirant garder mon sang froid le plus longtemps possible.

La sensation de paralysie était horrible, j'avais l'impression que ce corps ne m'appartenait plus. Je me sentais inanimée, engourdie, inerte, morte. Ma tête devenait lourde. Mes yeux teintés de fatigue, imprégnés par l'effroi, rencontrèrent l'un des panneaux directionnels au dehors : « Sortie 187 », plus haut il était indiqué : « Vers Mc Kinley St ». C'était comme si une sirène d'alarme venait de m'hurler aux oreilles, d'un seul coup. Nous n'aurions jamais du prendre cette route, j'habitais à l'extrême opposé. Je sentis son attention se poser sur moi à nouveau, un sourire étendu frappait ses lèvres pourpres. Je tournais la tête, ou plutôt, je voulus le faire, ça n'arriva pas. Mon visage resta immobile, ma tête droite, ne répondant plus. Un sanglot hystérique fit éclater la barrière de ma bouche nerveuse. Il rit doucement.

-Cataplexie. Déclara-t-il d'une voix claire qui sembla claironner dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

Une larme roula sur mon visage immobile, comme statufié.

-Perte brusque du tonus musculaire sans altération de la conscience. Récita-t-il en une allégresse sérieuse. Mais je pouvais le sentir, il jubilait.

Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'il sortait quelque chose de la boite à gant face à moi, un livre pas très épais qui semblait avoir vécu.

-« Le malade ne perd pas connaissance. Il est parfaitement éveillé et ses perceptions sensorielles sont normales, mais il reste cependant incapable de réagir à toute stimulation. Cependant les muscles autonomes, les organes vitaux, les organes sensoriels et les muscles oculomoteurs restent en activité. Ce qui fait défaut, c'est tout le tonus musculaire nécessaire au maintien du corps. Le sentiment d'impuissance vécu par le malade en cataplexie est parfois la source d'un trouble ou d'une panique intérieure qui alimente et maintient la cataplexie ». T'entends ça ?! Ria-t-il joyeux.

Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer sous mon corps inanimé. Je n'arrivais plus à parler, ma bouche refusait de s'ouvrir à présent.

-Dire que cette simple substance que j'ai utilisé peu faire des dégâts pareils, c'est très fort. Continua-t-il sérieux, comme si il avait avec moi une conversation normale.

Mes yeux semblaient pleurer tous seuls. Mes paupières semblaient être la seule chose qui pouvait bouger encore.

-Tu veux savoir comment on appelle ça ? Il se pencha vers moi, une main sur mon épaule. Il sourit. Bien sur que tu veux savoir.

Il prit un virage et je vis le panneau indiquer « N Federal Blvd/US-26E ».

-On appelle ça le Curare.

J'en avais vaguement entendu parler, et savais qu'autrefois, certains Amérindiens et Aborigènes l'utilisaient comme poison pour enduire leurs flèches. Mes yeux clignèrent une nouvelle fois, venant chasser les larmes se trouvant au bord.

-Par extension et pour faire simple… Poursuivit-il joyeusement, tu es totalement anesthésiée, tes muscles ne t'obéiront plus avant un bon moment.

Je ressentais en moi monter une agitation effrayante, une angoisse féroce me lacérait l'esprit. Ressentir un état de mal être si grand, une telle sensation d'oppression et d'enfermement dans mon propre corps, me donnait l'impression d'une mort imminente contre laquelle j'étais totalement impuissante.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop, Badina-t-il, Nous rentrons à la maison, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux demain matin.

Une plainte fut tout ce que je réussi à faire sortir d'entre mes lèvres closes.

-Bah alors t'as perdu ta langue ? Il éclata d'un rire réjouit.

J'éclatais en sanglots, hurlais la bouche fermée ce qui ressemblait au bruit que j'aurais probablement fait si l'on m'avait mit un ruban qui m'aurait obstrué la bouche. Il pouffa de rire, et je vis le reflet de ses dents parfaitement blanches dans le rétroviseur.

-Arrêtes, tu risque d'abimer tes jolies cordes vocales, j'aime le son de ta voix, je n'apprécierais pas que tu les abime. Déclara-t-il sérieusement.

Je continuais d'hurler à l'intérieur de ma bouche, c'était le seul moyen de lui montrer ma rébellion, s'il ne voulait pas que je le fasse alors je continuerais. Il crispa ses mains sur le volant, je continuais.

-Arrêtes-ça. Il était calme, en apparence.

Je continuais.

- Arrêtes ! Hurla-t-il, tournant son visage entièrement vers moi.

Je sentis une lumière m'aveugler, me foudroyant toute entière. Je fermais les yeux brusquement et sentis mon corps valser contre lui lorsqu'il manœuvra afin d'éviter le poids lourd que nous allions heurter de plein fouet. Le choc était d'une violence inouïe, je ressentais tout, les parois de la voiture s'affaisser sur moi, mon crâne frapper quelque chose, le goût du sang pénétrer ma bouche écorchée. Je m'immobilisais enfin. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'avais la tête en bas, la voiture s'était retournée dans sa course folle et nous étions dans un fossé en contrebas de la chaussée. Je voyais au dehors de la fenêtre brisée et du par brise, les hautes herbes traverser l'habitacle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je réussis à tourner la tête, tout le reste de mon corps ne répondait toujours pas. Il n'était plus là, et malgré l'obscurité, je vis le sang sur les murs et parois de la voiture. Il y avait du vent dehors, un vent bruyant, qui semblait vouloir ne rien me laisser entendre. Mon bras droit me brûlait atrocement et je vis les morceaux de verre qui s'y étaient amoncelés, j'eus la nausée.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais là, la tête en bas. Le temps vous semble long lorsque vous souffrez. J'entendis un râle de douleur, un râle colérique et rageur, j'avais peur, je voulais périr dans cette voiture plutôt que d'avoir à l'affronter lui. Mais je ne fus pas exaucée. Je le vis faire le tour de la carcasse de la BMW, oscillant légèrement. Il se baissa de mon côté, son visage était placide et toutefois emprunt d'une dureté effrayante. Ses mains agitées détachèrent ma ceinture et j'allais heurter le sol plus bas, un cri de douleur s'extirpa de mes lèvres. Il me sortit de la voiture, me traînant sans ménagement par le poignet, poignet du bras blessé en question, je crus qu'il allait finir par me l'arracher. Mes hurlements silencieux refirent leur apparition. Il me laissa retomber contre l'herbe humide, lui debout, droit, me jetant un regard furieux. J'hurlais de douleur, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait arraché le bras un peu plus en dessus du coude. Il s'agenouilla vers moi lentement, et déclara comme si nous reprenions simplement la discussion que nous avions dans la voiture :

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ça.

Mes yeux grands ouverts l'observèrent horrifiés, puis je vis son poing venir s'abattre sur mon visage. Plus rien à part le néant.

Plongée dans un sommeil si profond, cet état où votre conscience et votre vigilance n'ont plus le dessus, des images semblaient défiler devant mes yeux pourtant clos. Une sorte de, parade silencieuse, de souvenirs anciens que je croyais enfouis, oubliés. Ce coma irréel m'ôtait toute lucidité du monde extérieur, et ces rêves, comme si l'on avait modifié ma conscience, me faisant observer ces images, il y avait tout : l'aspect visuel était bien sur présent, mais aussi olfactif, tactile. En un mot, si réel. Je me souviens du parc où nous allions enfants, Dylan et moi, l'aire de jeux, près de la seconde entrée, entre les deux arbres presque toujours nus. Je me souviens et je vois la chaise en forme de trône, sculptée dans le bois batard, près du banc vert à la peinture défraichit. Nous y passions des heures. Je nous vois inventer des histoires à travers les pins maigrichons que nous prenons pour un immense bosquet remplit de mystère. Je nous vois passer dans la construction, crée pour les enfants de notre âge. D'abord je passe l'échelle, sur la gauche il y a le petit toboggan jaune et vert, avec ses gros boulons en plastique gris, je ne l'emprunte pas. Tout est si réel alors que c'était il y a déjà tant d'années. Ensuite, il y a cette espèce de passerelle, suspendue dans les airs par de la grosse corde noire. Dylan est derrière moi, je l'entends marcher, suivant mes pas de petite fille de neuf ans. Dans la petite tour, je suis une princesse et lui un aventurier qui n'a peur de rien. Il y a une seconde passerelle, avec des lattes en bois, simple, facile. Arrivés à la deuxième tour, mon frère passe devant moi, prend la descente de pompier le premier parce que j'ai le vertige, j'ai peur. Il m'attend en bas de ce qui me semble être d'une hauteur indomptable, les bras tendus. Je fais non de la tête et descends simplement par la petite échelle de corde nouée. Il me traite de « fille », je me moque de lui en lui disant que j'en suis une après tout. Nous jouons au loup, nous courons à travers les gens qui jouent au ballon près de l'herbe. On nous crie dessus et ça nous fait rire très fort. Je nous revois, cette fois où nous avions apporté un ballon nous aussi. Dylan porte son pantalon kaki en velours et le petit pull en laine bleu marine, je vois le col de sa chemise qui en dépasse. C'est l'hiver, papa et maman nous ont interdit de sortir dehors parce qu'il fait trop froid et que la neige a envahie notre sol. Mais nous avons désobéit, nous sortons en douce pendant que papa regarde la télévision et que notre mère est partit faire les courses dans la ville la plus proche. Je me souviens que lorsque nous étions rentrés, il faisait noir et nous étions mouillés et gelés jusqu'aux os. Ils nous avaient sacrément punis. Nous l'avions mérité je suppose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que les images deviennent de plus en plus flous, respectant de moins en moins la véracité des faits passés. Je suis dans une pièce blanche, sans porte ni fenêtre. Dylan est en face de moi, il ne dit pas un mot. Nous nous observons calmement. Je vais me réveiller je le sens, c'est proche. Mes oreilles bourdonnent doucement, étrangement tandis que mon frère ouvre la bouche pour me parler, toujours du haut de ses dix ans. Je n'entends pas, mes oreilles sifflent trop fort, trop vite. Et la seule chose que je remarque avant de sombrer à nouveau dans la réalité, c'est la couleur de ses cheveux de petit garçon. Il n'a pas ses cheveux blonds clairs, presque platines, non. Ils sont bruns, d'une teinte soutenue, et les plus hautes mèches semblent refléter la lumière, qui peu à peu, s'évapore de mon rêve, en même temps que moi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Tout était sombre lorsque je m'éveillais, noir, obscur, comme si l'on avait baigné mes yeux d'encre. J'étais dans un état étrange, les choses semblaient papillonner tout autour de moi, moi-même j'avais cette impression effrayante de flotter dans la pièce, prise au piège d'une sorte d'apesanteur malveillante et mielleuse qui contrôlait ma mobilité. J'avais chaud, je transpirais et je sentais des draps trop fins se coller contre ma peau irritée, des mèches de mes cheveux accrocher les plis de ma nuque trempée. J'avais cette impression de sommeil encore lourd où le réel vous échappe encore, où vous n'êtes plus acclimaté à la réalité qui vous entoure. Je remuais les doigts de ma main gauche, suspendue dans l'air, ballant de là où j'étais étendue. Une douleur lancinante s'éveilla comme un son de cloche, j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose, mon bras droit. L'articulation de mon épaule était extrêmement douloureuse, comme lorsque l'on dort du même côté toute une nuit. Je ne pouvais plus sentir mon bras, ma tête était pourtant appuyée grossièrement dessus, il me semblait sans vie, engourdis, le sang ne paraissait plus désirer y circuler à présent. Il n'y avait pas de bruit dans la pièce, j'essayai d'écouter si j'arrivais à entendre quelque chose, mais rien. Je tournais péniblement la tête de l'autre côté, mon épaule sembla se désagréger, je grimaçais de douleur, mortifiée. Je vis un unique trait de lumière filtrer à travers ce que j'imaginais être une porte. Je ne tenais pas plus longtemps cette position et reposais ma nuque endoloris sur mon bras sans vie. Je remarquais que je sentais ma main droite et que j'arrivais à la bouger légèrement. J'avais l'impression qu'elle se tenait comme en l'air, accrochée à quelque chose que je ne discernais pas n'ayant pas conscience de ce qui m'entourait. J'attendis là durant de longues minutes, angoissant, croyant à un mauvais rêve, à une blague tout au plus. Des images s'entremêlèrent beaucoup trop vite pour que je ne les assimile, une représentation de la nuit précédente, comme des flashes trop clairs et trop soudains. J'entendis alors sa voix, par delà le mur, dans une pièce qui paraissait être à côté, il s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre. Mon corps tout entier se crispa, se tassant sur lui-même, j'étais prise de tremblements, de spasmes irréguliers. Une peur hystérique et nerveuse s'agitait en moi.

-Une BM neuve putain ! Gronda-t-il.

-Et la M3, tu la veux en grise cette fois ?

Je n'avais jamais entendu cette voix, m'enfonçant plus profondément dans les draps, paralysée par la peur, je ne pouvais qu'écouter, j'en étais réduite à cela. J'entendis des pas et instinctivement je fermais vigoureusement mes paupières. On avait posé une main sur la poignée de la porte menant dans la pièce où je me trouvais. Je voulais hurler de terreur, laisser évacuer des larmes hystériques, mais je devais m'efforcer de rester silencieuse et discrète. Alors, je luttais contre les secousses et les soubresauts qui trahissaient mon corps. J'essayais de m'apaiser, me disant que je devais demeurer calme coute que coute.

-En grise oui.

C'était sa voix, froide, dénuée d'émotion. Je me recroquevillais un peu plus contre les draps mouillés. Je me sentais mal, j'avais mal. Il y avait cette sensation de moiteur qui semblait s'amuser contre ma peau, je me sentais sale, poisseuse, une impression humiliante et dégradante. J'entendis des pas dévaler un escalier et la lumière vint embraser légèrement la chambre où je me trouvais lorsqu'il balaya la porte sans faire de bruit ; je restais figée, interdite et prise d'une peur abyssal. Je l'entendais se déplacer dans la pièce, ses pas étaient légers, et pourtant, relevaient d'une fermeté et d'un aplomb certain. Je suspectais le sol d'être uniquement composé de moquette, étant donné le peu de bruit qu'il faisait. Malgré tout, je distinguais tout, le moindre bruit ; sa respiration lente qui semblait pourtant si nerveuse et agitée, le murmure que faisaient ses vêtements lorsqu'il marchait. Je sentis soudain le lit s'affaisser sous son poids lorsqu'il s'y assit. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, paniqué. Je me rendis compte que je venais de sursauter.

-Je sais que tu es réveillée. Siffla-t-il.

Je ne fis pas un bruit, ne bougeais toujours pas.

-Tu sais j'espère… Que tu m'as sacrément mis dans la merde ?!

_Que moi je… ?!_ J'avais envie de répondre à ça mais je songeais qu'il serait loin d'apprécier une telle audace de ma part.

-Si tu t'étais tût lorsque je te l'avais demandé ! Jamais je n'aurais tourné la tête et nous aurions évité ce foutu camion… ragea-t-il. Mes frères ont du enlever la voiture du fossé pour qu'on ne me pose pas de questions par la suite, ils ont évité de peu les flics ! Par ta faute !

Il frappa d'un coup sec sur le matelas de son poing fermé. Je faisais tout mon possible pour rester calme et impassible même si j'étais morte de peur. De plus, savoir qu'il était dans mon dos n'avait rien de rassurant, il pouvait me frapper à n'importe quel moment, je le savais, je ne verrais rien venir.

-Je suis désolée. Lâchais-je pitoyablement.

J'avais mal au crâne, une douleur lancinante qui s'éveillait peu à peu, me faisant fermer brutalement les yeux par moment.

-Ca n'est pas assez. Il se leva du lit avec lenteur, je sentis son poids s'ôter du matelas. Mais tu le seras bien assez tôt de toute façon. Souligna-t-il.

Je crus discerner un sourire dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Il s'était levé et se trouvait face à moi, à quelques mètres seulement. Je plissais mes yeux une fois encore, et la douleur dans mon crâne frappa encore. Il s'affaira à détacher les liens de mon poignet ; je sentis une autre douleur, tout aussi affreuse me lacérer le bras, puis l'épaule, comme des flammes galopantes. Malgré mes gémissements il ne s'excusa pas de sa brutalité, bien au contraire. Il me semblait qu'il en éprouvait un certain plaisir. Je me redressais sur le lit, j'avais toujours aussi froid et pourtant j'étais trempée de sueur. D'un mouvement brusque il tira un épais rideau en velours sombre, et la lumière crue du dehors vint entraver ma vue. J'avais l'impression qu'une partie de mon crâne était découpé, comme si plusieurs petites cavités s'y étaient formées, comme une infection qui vous ronge la chair. Je cachais mes yeux de mes deux mains, aveuglée par la lumière.

-Il te faut un bain, et il faut soigner ce bras aussi. Considéra-t-il.

S'en était trop. Je ne pouvais croire à ce qu'on me servait. Pourquoi m'aurait-on enlevé ?! Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas encore tué s'il était sérieux ? Et pourquoi moi ?! Ca ne peut jamais nous arriver à nous ? Si ?! Je voulais en avoir le cœur net, et je sentis une vague d'adrénaline sillonner mes veines et monter à mon cerveau endoloris.

-C'est une blague hein ? Tu connais mon frère, tu connais Dylan pas vrai ?

Je l'observais, des yeux soudain plein d'espoir avec cette impression que je ne pouvais voir que juste ici, ainsi qu'un gout de triomphe proche. Mais la gifle violente qu'il vint porter à mon visage me fit vite comprendre que j'avais absolument tort. Je restais prostrée là, ma figure inclinée vers le bas, lointaine. Sa voix vint perforer le silence électrique lorsqu'il approcha sa bouche tiède de mon oreille, et murmura :

-Ais-je l'air d'aimer les blagues Elizabeth ?

Je fis signe de la tête que non.

-Bien.

Il se redressa et m'observa quelques instants, préoccupé. J'osais relever mon visage de quelques centimètres, sans risquer de le regarder dans les yeux. Je le vis sortir d'une de ses poches de pantalon un objet, avant d'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de mon porte feuille, entre ses mains.

-Tu permets que je garde ça bien sur ? Demanda-t-il affable, arrachant ma carte d'identité et l'observant avec amusement. J'hochais la tête docilement, apeurée.

Gardant ma carte dans sa main gauche, je le vis aller ouvrir un des tiroirs et y déposer mon porte feuille, je vis également qu'il y en avait d'autres, au moins cinq. Je sourcillais.

-Pour ma collection personnelle… Annota-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui m'effraya. Ils m'effrayaient toujours.

-Il y en a d'autres… ? Comme moi ? Risquais-je.

Il se contenta de m'observer avec un grand sourire que lui seul semblait comprendre avant de répondre :

-… Plus maintenant.

Il sortit une grande paire de ciseaux d'un autre tiroir et je vis mon visage sur la photo d'identité de ma carte, se scinder en deux parties inégales, avant d'aller s'éparpiller sur la moquette bleue foncée. Je ne pus rien faire mis à part l'observer entamer la destruction de ma vie et de qui j'étais. Annihiler mon existence et ma liberté de décision, j'allais être sa marionnette et n'avais aucun choix à par celui de suivre les siens.

-Ma sœur t'attends dans la salle de bain, dépêches-toi maintenant.

Il sortit sans un mot de plus, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui et emportant la paire de ciseaux. Je demeurais interdite, toujours assise sur le bord du lit défait, observant la porte. J'avais peur, n'osais pas me lever et me diriger vers cette salle de bain, dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. Le faire, lui obéir, c'était comme débuter le calvaire, entrer dans son monde, admettre l'horreur de ce qui m'arrivait. Je n'avais pas la force nécessaire pour le faire, pour m'avouer que j'étais bel et bien perdu, et que, désormais, je ne contrôlerais absolument plus rien. J'entendis de l'eau couler, je tendais l'oreille mais je n'entendais personne, j'avais l'impression d'être la seule personne présente dans cette maison. Doucement, je me levais du lit, tenant mon bras blessé, la fenêtre n'était pas verrouillée, elle était même entrouverte. Je jaugeais la hauteur et reculais aussitôt, oubliant toute idée de fuite immédiate. Il y avait des champs au loin, des tonnes de champs. Je vis une voiture quitter la propriété, une Mercedes qui semblait flambant neuve, qui disparut derrière les hauts arbres. Je m'éloignais de la fenêtre et avançais de manière mesurée à travers la pièce. Elle n'était pas énorme, et pourtant, il y avait beaucoup d'objets, de bibelots, de notes, de livres et de cahiers. Il y avait un énorme bureau, composé de multiples tiroirs. Je m'en approchais discrètement, jetais un œil à la porte, il n'y avait personne et le couloir était éteint, faiblement éclairé par une lumière que je jugeais lointaine. Ma main trembla lorsqu'elle alla ouvrir le premier tiroir puis le deuxième. Etrangement, je notais que rien n'était fermé à clef comme je l'aurais imaginé. Il n'y avait rien de très intéressant mis à part des tas de papiers divers, des coupures de presse. Enfin, j'ouvrais celui où il avait déposé mon porte feuille quelques minutes plus tôt. Vérifiant une nouvelle fois la porte, je respirais faiblement, inquiète d'être prise sur le fait. Il y en avait bien cinq, six avec le mien. J'en attrapais un et l'ouvrais, ressentant l'empressement de mon acte lorsque je déchiffrais sur un permis de conduire le nom de la personne : Melinda Chase, originaire du Dakota du Sud, dix-sept ans ; je le reposais dans le tiroir avant d'observer les autres. Il y avait une blonde, une seule : Michelle Sanda, dix-neuf ans, Ontario. Dans le troisième porte feuille je ne trouvai pas de nom, il n'y avait rien mis à part un petit trousseau de clefs et la carte publicitaire d'un restaurant situé dans l'Utah. Dans le quatrième il y avait encore la carte d'identité, intacte. J'observais le visage de cette fille, une brune au visage de poupin : Damian Chesel, quinze-ans, Wyoming. J'essayais de me rappeler de ce visage, on en avait forcément entendu parler dans les journaux, à la télévision. J'avais beau me creuser la tête, ce visage ne me disait rien. J'attrapais le cinquième et dernier porte feuille, il était rapiécé et semblait plus vieux que tous les autres, mais une voix cristalline et malgré tout acérée vint m'interrompre subitement. Je fis tomber le porte feuille par terre dans un mouvement d'affolement et de panique.

-Mon frère a ramené une voleuse ? Claironna-t-elle d'un ton pourtant sérieux. S'il savait ça…

Je voulais dire quelque chose, m'excuser même, mais je ne fis que bafouiller pitoyablement en la regardant. Elle était brune, et ses yeux noirs semblaient allumés de l'intérieur. Sa chevelure me fit penser aux coiffures que l'on voit dans les magazines de mode ou dans les séries californiennes, mais je devinais que chez elle, c'était habituel. Elle avait cette espèce d'aura superficielle qui semblait flotter tout autour d'elle, la rendant effrayante et odieuse.

-Ne lui dîtes pas s'il vous plait… Arrivais-je à articuler.

Elle souriait, le même sourire qu'avait son frère.

-Tutoie-moi, nous allons être très proches maintenant… Je l'observais terrifiée. Ramasse-ça si tu ne veux pas subir les foudres de Daniel. Fit-elle, désignant le porte feuille à mes pieds.

Je m'exécutais.

-Maintenant suis-moi, on a du travail. Termina-t-elle en me jaugeant d'un air écœuré.

Je baissais la tête, incapable d'avoir une autre réaction et la suivais jusqu'à la salle de bain déjà éclairée au fond du couloir. Je l'observais balancer fièrement ses hanches lorsqu'elle marchait, ses cheveux virevolter gracieusement autour d'elle, et je me sentais affreuse derrière elle.

La salle de bain était grande, tout en longueur et d'une largeur conséquente. Le marbre en recouvrait toutes les parties, mis à part le plafond, le marbre était de couleur chocolat et de fines lancées ivoire venaient à l'éclaircir. Lorsqu'on entrait il y avait en face un meuble en bois massif composé de deux vasques en porcelaine fine, un immense miroir surmontant le tout. Deux serviettes immaculées étaient parfaitement suspendues à leur porte serviette, dorée. Il y avait un tabouret en acajou, dont la forme ciselée portait l'assise en coton ivoirin. Sur la droite, il y avait une petite marche avec un chauffe serviette marron laqué accroché au mur, et dans cet espace, un bassin vide, que je supposais être un jacuzzi. A gauche, une immense baignoire s'imposait moulée elle aussi dans le marbre. L'eau y coulait toujours, finissant de la remplir. La voix de la fille me sortit de mon inspection de l'endroit, d'un coup net.

-Déshabille-toi.

Je tenais toujours mon bras et l'observais muette. Elle continuait de me fixer, avec cet air arrogant.

-D'accord. Murmurais-je sans la regarder.

-Maintenant. M'intima-t-elle durement.

Je levais mes yeux vers les siens, choquée.

-Maintenant… ? Répétais-je tremblante.

Je ne voulais absolument pas me retrouver nue devant elle. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Mais… Je… Elle me coupa la parole, de toute façon je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

-Je veux voir qu'est-ce que mon frère te trouve. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Je ne veux pas de ton frère de toute façon. Tentais-je.

-Ca m'est égal. Et… Entre-nous… Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds. Un sourire en coin illumina son visage déformé jusqu'ici par cet air maussade.

L'allusion me fit un effet curieux et une envie d'hurler soudaine m'entoura toute entière.

-Déshabille-toi maintenant. Répéta-t-elle plus durement que la première fois.

L'observant, je déboutonnais mon jean puis ôtait doucement mon pull fin. Je le jetais sur le tabouret près d'elle. Elle me fit signe de continuer, d'un mouvement saccadé de la tête. J'avais peur, j'étais terrorisée. Dans ce silence dérangeant je fis descendre mon jean sur mes hanches et le laissais tomber à mes pieds. Je m'arrêtais, l'observant une nouvelle fois, attendant je ne sais quoi.

-Il en a choisit une farouche, ah ! Quelle ironie. Se moqua-t-elle tandis que je voulais crier, mes nerfs lâchant. Elle m'observa alors dans les yeux, perdant toute trace d'humour et se mit à crier. T'enlève tout ! Tout ! T'as compris !?

Je dégrafais mon soutien gorge, mon épaule me tirait douloureusement, je grimaçais et l'entendis ricaner. Des larmes de honte se mirent à couler le long de mes joues devenus rouges par la gène. Je me sentais déshonorée, avilie. Le marbre sous mes pieds nus me semblait aussi froid que de la neige et des frissons semblaient envelopper l'étendue complète de ma personne.

-Hum ! Un petit rire l'accompagnait, Tu n'as pratiquement pas de poitrine. S'amusa-t-elle.

Mes larmes continuèrent de couler silencieusement, la honte me tenait toute entière, je voulais disparaître sur le champ. Je demeurais devant elle, regardant un point imaginaire sur le sol, mes bras entourant ma poitrine pour la cacher.

-Et maintenant… ! Tinta-t-elle.

Sa voix était presque allègre, enjouée. Je relevais mon visage, observais la gaieté qu'on pouvait lire sur ses traits pourtant si adorables.

-Maintenant le plus intéressant. Termina-t-elle, un air mauvais et vicieux fit envoler toute bonté de son visage séraphique.

Lamentablement, je lâchais prise. Mes bras, allèrent s'abattre contre mes flancs, découvrant ma poitrine nue. Je scrutais un point fixe à nouveau, et faiblement, retirais la dernière chose qui me protégeait encore de son regard. J'avais cette impression de sentir ce sadisme qui semblait émaner d'elle.

-Mon frère n'a réellement aucun goût en matière de femmes. Evalua-t-elle.

Un hoquet nerveux m'échappa et alla vibrer dans toute la pièce. Je la vis sourire.

-Tourne-toi. M'ordonna-t-elle.

Je m'exécutais. J'avais les mains moites, et pourtant, j'étais morte de froid. Je demeurais dos à elle, piteuse, probablement courbée comme un animal ayant l'habitude d'être roué de coups. Elle émit un nouveau rire, quasi insonore. Mais j'entendis du bruit dans le couloir, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit légèrement et un homme blond aux cheveux bouclés y apparut à l'extrémité, ma figure vira au rouge.

-Mary, j'ai deux mots à dire à Daniel, tu sais où il est ?

Je voulais me cacher, j'avais honte. Mais je remarquais qu'il ne m'accordait pas un regard, c'était comme si, je faisais seulement parti de la décoration de la pièce, rien de plus. Un meuble parmi les meubles, une enjolivure, un accessoire.

-Il est partit rejoindre Carter pour la voiture. Il lui avait demandé d'y aller, puis il a décidé de l'y rejoindre.

J'avais l'impression de ne pas être présente dans la pièce, d'assister à une scène comme on le fait au cinéma, quelque chose d'irréel, qui n'était pas concret et encore moins palpable, j'avais l'impression d'un songe interminable. Ils s'observèrent un instant, puis il hocha la tête calmement, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce, et la dénommée Mary m'examina à nouveau.

-Monte dans la baignoire. Somma-t-elle.

Doucement, je fis basculer ma première jambe pour monter dans le bassin. Lorsque mon pied effleura l'eau je me rétractais tout de suite.

-L'eau est gelée… Lâchais-je dans un souffle, un murmure.

Elle sourit.

-Monte dans cette baignoire.

Mon visage se crispa.

-Je t'en prie... Pleurais-je presque.

-J'ai dit monte. Elle avança d'un pas.

-Pitié ! Hoquetais-je bruyamment.

-Monte !

Je la vis avancer, puis sentis mon corps tout entier plonger. L'eau était si froide que je sentis mon cœur bondir contre ma poitrine, mon crâne sembla se rompre avec violence. Ma tête immergea de l'eau mais je sentis le contact qui me parut brûlant, de sa main sur mon visage qui me fit immédiatement replonger dans les eaux glaciales. Je ne cherchais pas à me débattre, j'étais beaucoup trop fatiguée pour le faire, et je pensais que mourir dans cette baignoire serait surement la meilleure des solutions. Je voulais en finir, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de fort et je ne voulais pas avoir à en subir plus. Mais ses mains arrêtèrent de me maintenir et je glissais doucement jusqu'à la surface.

-Mais t'es complètement folle !

Je vis quelqu'un se ruer vers moi, et je sentis des mains me redresser dans la baignoire. Ma tête était penchée et mes yeux se fermaient tout seul tant l'eau froide m'engourdissait.

-Je m'amusais un petit peu, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire !

Les mains essayèrent de me porter à plusieurs reprises. M'appuyant sur les deux rebords je me soulevais douloureusement, et l'air ambiant me glaça, me brisant en deux. Je gémissais tandis que l'autre fille m'aida à sortir de l'eau froide. Elle me fit asseoir sur le tabouret en coton et m'entoura d'une serviette tandis que je restais prostrée, ébranlée. La voix de Mary refit surface :

-S'il sait que tu te mêle de ses affaires, Daniel… Mais l'autre la coupa.

-Et si Daniel savait ce que tu fais à la fille il te tuerait !

La belle brune la toisa du regard, hargneuse avant de répliquer :

-C'est vrai… Il les aime en bonne état. C'est étrange d'ailleurs non… ? Etant donné comme elles finissent… Elle me jeta un coup d'œil amusé, un air de peste illuminait son visage fin.

La fille qui était venu m'aider riva son regard au sien.

-Tu me répugne, tu es pire que lui.

L'autre se mit à rire en applaudissant.

-Merci du compliment Laura. Elle souriait toujours.

-Tu ferais mieux de sortir, je vais m'occuper d'elle maintenant. La voix de la nouvelle était froide.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? C'est à moi que Daniel a confié cette tache. Répliqua-t-elle avec fierté.

-Parce que si tu ne sors pas j'irais lui dire ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure.

-Il en rira tout au plus !

-J'en doute. C'est sa fille pas la tienne.

Cette phrase me fit frissonner.

-Bien… Bien ! Je vous laisse alors.

Elle m'adressa un sourire mauvais, se tournant vers moi puis quitta l'endroit.

-Ca va aller ?

Il me fallut quelques instants pour reprendre mes esprits. Alors, une fois que ce fut fait, je levais mon visage, observais les traits de ce visage méconnu. Elle était blonde et ses cheveux étaient longs et ondulés par endroit. Son visage semblait respirer l'inquiétude, ses yeux ne cessèrent de me fixer attentivement. Moi j'étais ailleurs.

-Tu m'entends ?

-Oui… Oui. Merci. Lâchais-je doucement, comme un souffle.

-Attends là. Je vais te trouver des vêtements propres.

J'hochais la tête, le regard perdu sur un point fixe devant moi. Avant de quitter la pièce elle me jeta un dernier regard inquiet et referma la porte. Je me repliais sur moi-même, enveloppée dans l'épaisse serviette lactescente. Dès son retour, je la vis poser un jean et un débardeur blanc en mailles sur la corbeille de linge fermée, je me sentais exténuée, j'avais cette impression que mes yeux rougis allaient sortir de leur orbite devenu trop petit, comme si il n'y avait plus assez de contenance, une impression désagréable.

-Fais-moi voir ton épaule. Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Je me contentais de faire ce qu'elle venait de me demander, sans lui parler. Je sentis ses doigts tièdes parcourir une parcelle de ma peau, elle approcha son visage et je vis qu'elle plissait les yeux pour mieux voir ma blessure, sérieuse.

-Je ne crois pas que tu te sois déplacé quelque chose, encore moins cassé. Ca te fait mal parce que ça doit être comme… Un gros bleu. Tu vois ? Sur l'os je pense.

J'hochais une nouvelle fois la tête, silencieuse. Elle prit un peigne et démêla lentement mes cheveux, elle ne parlait plus. Je sentais par moment son regard lorsque j'examinais sa réflexion dans le miroir face à nous, mais nous ne discutions pas pour autant. J'avais moins froid, j'étais à présent sèche sous ma serviette et elle avait allumé le chauffage dans la pièce. Il faisait bon maintenant, il faisait tiède, même si parfois, la chaire de poule venait à recouvrir mes avant-bras avec réjouissance. Sa voix vint occuper le calme qui ondulait à travers l'air.

-Comment tu t'appelle ?

-Elizabeth. Répondis-je d'une petite voix.

Elle hocha la tête et le silence se réinstalla mais il ne tint pas longtemps. Elle reposa le peigne sur le marbre de la première vasque, celle de gauche tandis que nous nous observions par reflet interposé.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée de ce qui est en train de t'arriver…

-Moi aussi. Dis-je avec un rire sans joie.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ma phrase, un sourire triste également.

-Daniel n'est… Elle marqua une pause, comme si elle hésitait sur la véracité de ses propos ou sur sa foi en ceux-ci. Il n'est pas… Il n'est pas si horrible qu'on peut le penser. C'est un garçon bien. Affirma-t-elle, ses yeux brillaient et sa voix venait de s'érailler. Seulement… Elle arrêta de nouveau et semblait y réfléchir durement, comme si elle désirait changer le cours de sa phrase. Tu sais, les gens… Les gens ont besoin d'amour autour d'eux, tu ne peux pas grandir sans, tu… Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien sinon. Acheva-t-elle.

Il me semblait que sur sa dernière phrase elle s'était éclairée, s'avouant une vérité bien longtemps celée.

-Excuse-moi mais… J'ai beaucoup de mal à éprouver de la compassion pour ton frère pour le moment. Dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

-Et je te comprends. Elle souriait d'une façon douce. Mais Daniel n'est pas mon frère, c'est mon cousin. M'expliqua-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas la première d'après ce que j'ai compris… Dis-je. Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure à ma demande, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte d'ailleurs et passa rondement une serviette sèche sur mes cheveux humides. J'attendais avec une impatience curieuse et morbide qu'elle m'offre une réponse. C'était comme connaître mon propre sort à l'avance, ce qui allait advenir de mon destin. Je vis qu'elle hésitait, et finalement, elle lâcha la réponse d'une traite.

-Elles sont toutes mortes.

Son visage était fermé, placide. Je n'eus aucune réaction, mis à part hocher la tête comme si j'approuvais la situation. C'était ridicule.

-Je pourrais m'enfuir ? Suggérais-je.

-A ta place j'éviterais.

-Pourquoi ? Poursuivais-je soudain animée d'une volonté de m'en sortir.

-Parce que tu n'aimerais pas savoir ce qu'a fait subir Daniel à la dernière qui a essayé. Ses yeux regardaient dans le vide, j'étais sur qu'elle y pensait à cet instant même, qu'elle s'en rappelait parfaitement. Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter, de te plier à ses volontés. Elle fit une nouvelle pause, réfléchissant. Si tu l'écoute il ne te fera pas vraiment de mal.

-« Pas vraiment ». Répétais-je.

Elle accrocha ses yeux aux miens dans le reflet du miroir.

-Il déteste ne pas avoir ce qu'il désire ou qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit. Si tu lui donne ce qu'il demande il ne te tuera pas, au contraire. Daniel tombe rapidement amoureux.

Je grimaçais.

-Je ne serais jamais amoureuse de lui. Affirmais-je durement. C'est malsain. Terminais-je.

-C'est pas ce que je te demande, je te dis simplement de faire attention, si tu sais le prendre, alors peut-être que les choses se passeront bien cette fois-ci. Déclara-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

-Qu'avaient-fait les autres pour finir comme ça ?

-Je ne peux pas trop… Je n'ai pas le droit de te parler de tout ça. Je suis déjà allée beaucoup trop loin. Elle m'offrit un maigre sourire.

-Merci pour ton aide en tout cas. Murmurais-je en baissant la tête, observant mes mains posées sur mes genoux.

-De rien. Conclu-t-elle sur le même ton.

Après quelques secondes silencieuses, elle reprit.

-Tu devrais t'habiller. Tiens, je t'ai posé des affaires là.

Elle me désigna le panier à linge et j'hochais la tête en guise de remerciements.

-Ca va aller ? Me demanda-t-elle au pas de la porte, prête à sortir.

-Oui, merci. Fis-je.

Et elle était sortit.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment fallait-il que j'agisse ? Je veux dire, avais-je le droit de descendre ? De manger ? D'aller parler de moi-même à quelqu'un ? Est-ce qu'il y avait d'autres personnes à part celles que j'avais vues ou entendues ? Je me posais beaucoup trop de questions, et aucune ne recevaient la moindre réponse. Je m'étais habillée et je n'osais quitter la salle de bain. Désormais, elle me semblait un lieu sécuritaire et que je connaissais, mais le reste, les couloirs, les chambres, tout m'était étranger, et donc, effrayant. J'avançais vers la porte, lentement. Chaque pas que je faisais semblait résonner, comme décuplé par ce silence pesant qui régnait à l'étage. Je décidais de retourner dans la chambre où je m'étais réveillée, après tout, c'était le seul autre endroit qui m'était à peu près familier. Sa chambre avait cette atmosphère étrange, un peu vieillotte aussi. Il y avait beaucoup de bois, la plupart des meubles en étaient composés et de nombreux livres ornaient de grandes étagères poussiéreuses sur la droite de la porte d'entrée, face au lit. Je tournais encore et encore dans la pièce, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était bon de faire, je m'ennuyais, j'attendais quelque chose que je redoutais mais que j'attendais quand même par je ne sais quelle folie. M'approchant de la bibliothèque, je passais mon index sur les livres, il y en avait de très épais, et d'autres, moins conséquents. Je lisais des noms d'auteurs importants, il y en avait même certains que j'aimais moi aussi ou que j'avais déjà lu à plusieurs reprises. Je remarquai qu'il possédait plusieurs ouvrages de Tolstoï, j'en fus étonnée ; Doucement, j'extirpais « _Guerre et paix_ » d'entre les autres volumes et le feuilletais toujours debout, à côté de l'immense bibliothèque. En tournant rapidement les pages, des passages soulignés m'apparurent. Je retournais en arrière, attrapant les pages les unes après les autres pour retrouver ces extraits. «_Aimer d'un amour humain, c'est pouvoir passer de l'amour à la haine, tandis que l'amour divin est immuable.»_, j'essayais de comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un de si incompréhensible pouvais y trouver son compte là-dedans. Mais je ne trouvai rien qui ne représente une assez bonne explication. Il y avait d'autres phrases qu'on avait soulignées : «_La vérité doit s'imposer sans violence._», je dois dire que celle-ci me fit presque rire, étant donné qu'il incarnait à mes yeux la brutalité même. Se rendait-il compte de l'absurdité des phrases qu'il pensait probablement être faites pour lui ? Sur une des premières pages blanches, il avait griffonné une phrase au crayon à papier, presque effacée, mais comme il semblait avoir appuyé fort, on distinguait encore aisément les mots : « _Admettre que la vie humaine soit gouvernée par la raison, c'est détruire toutes possibilité de vie_ », voilà qui semblait plus adéquate. Je gardais le livre sous mon bras et allait m'asseoir sur le lit, mais je remarquais qu'il m'était impossible de me concentrer, mon cerveau partait toujours ailleurs, sur une toute autre chose. C'était comme, me forcer à faire quelque chose pour le faire, mais, ne pas le faire bien, c'était exactement ça. Résultat, je posais le livre près de ma cuisse sur le matelas. Je remarquais que les draps étaient salis, il y avait de la boue, des débris de feuilles mortes s'y étaient collés. Je me déplaçais sur la droite, de l'autre côté du lit, là où les draps demeuraient propres, d'un blanc laiteux. Il y avait du sang en plus de la boue découvrais-je, mon sang. Je tournais la tête aussitôt, ne voulant le discerner plus longtemps. Je m'estimais heureuse quelque part, après le coup de poing qu'il m'avait asséné en plein visage, de ne pas avoir le nez cassé ou quelque chose de ce genre. J'avais pu voir, dans le miroir de la salle de bain, que ma lèvre était légèrement éclatée, mais ça n'était pas grave comparé à ce qui aurait pu suivre ce coup. Tournant la tête l'autre côté, j'aperçus l'heure en chiffre sur un réveil diffusant une couleur grenat dissonante, il était plus de seize heures. J'étais étonnée d'avoir dormis si longtemps et d'être encore si lasse. Délicatement, pour ne pas abimer encore plus la contusion à mon épaule, je m'allongeais, épuisée, et ma tête alla mollement s'apposer sur l'oreiller tandis que mes paupières s'interdirent progressivement.

Une musique acoustique, aux intonations douces, tourbillonnait tout autour de mes oreilles, c'était étrange. Comme une sensation de sombrer ailleurs, dans un endroit creux, comme un étui à guitare où tout semble insonorisé, malgré tout, vous entendez toujours cette petite musique lente et sirupeuse, joyeuse aussi, valser à l'intérieur de votre crâne. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je compris que je rêvais. J'étais dans un bar où avant, il y avait des artistes qui venaient se produire le temps de quelques chansons. Je me souvenais de cette soirée, je m'en souvenais parfaitement, et le sentiment de la revivre, ne serait-ce qu'en en rêvant était troublant, mais prenant malgré tout. C'était il y a quatre ans, juste avant l'été et la fin de l'année scolaire approchait à grands pas pour notre plus grand bonheur. Dylan ne nous avait pas encore quittés pour l'Université évidemment, et nous nous étions tous retrouvés, avec nos anciens amis du collège et du Lycée. Il y avait un nouveau en ville, et il avait atterrit dans ma classe par la même occasion, Logan Carlson il s'appelait. Tout le monde savait que le fameux Logan en pinçait pour moi, et tout le monde savait aussi que ça n'était pas réciproque, sauf lui peut-être ? Il était venu ce soir là, je n'avais rien contre lui, je l'aimais bien même, il était sympa en bref. Mes copains connaissaient tous mon frère, bien qu'il ait un an de plus que nous et qu'il soit donc dans une classe supérieure à la notre, mais ça ne dérangeait pas, au contraire, mon frère amusait toujours la galerie, et j'étais même envieuse et un tantinet jalouse de cette assurance qu'il pouvait avoir devant mes propres amis parfois. Je me souviens je revois leurs têtes penchées, leurs rires à gorges déployées lorsque mon frère parlait avec cet air si sur de lui, si drôle aussi qu'il arrivait toujours à se donner dans n'importe quelle situation. Ses histoires à dormir debout et ses jeux de mots incroyables qui lui valaient l'adoration de tout le monde, les mimiques qui les accompagnaient, que lui seul possédait, que personne n'égalait jamais. C'était le premier soir que le nouveau sortait avec nous tous, la première fois aussi qu'il voyait Dylan, il ne savait pas quel lien nous liait, il ne savait pas qu'il était de ma famille, les autres n'avaient rien dit non plus. Je revis la scène parfaitement. Logan s'approcher de moi sur la banquette où nous étions tous assis, là où il y avait la table. Je me souviens avoir du m'approcher pour l'entendre avec la musique qui nous bourdonnait aux oreilles, je me souviens aussi du regard protecteur de Dylan en face de moi. Lorsque Logan me parla, je n'entendis rien, ou plutôt, n'écoutais pas ce qu'il avait à me dire, je restais rivée sur les yeux bleus de mon frère. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire, car je l'avais déjà vécu, ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout, un retour bref dans le passé, sans aucun contrôle sur les événements qui s'étaient déjà déroulés. Je vis seulement que Logan avait cessé de me parler parce qu'il me souriait, toujours près de moi, je lui rendis maladroitement son sourire sans trop savoir ce qu'il avait pu me dire.

-Tu veux ?

Je demeurais muette, ne sachant de quoi il parlait, en quoi consistait la question. Mon frère lui, avait vraisemblablement entendu de quoi il en courait, car je sentis sa main se fondre sur mon poignet avec délicatesse. Je tournais mes yeux vers les siens, interloquée.

-Désolé mais elle danse avec moi. Déclara-t-il à l'autre, un sourire en coin.

Mes amis se mirent à rire, laissant-là Logan stupéfait. Il pensait que mon frère était en réalité mon petit ami. Je ne trouvais pas ça drôle, je trouvais ça gênant.

-Il ne sait même pas qui je suis. Tenta-t-il de me rasséréner, m'entrainant pour danser.

Dylan ne chercha pas à aller bien loin, il nous arrêta près des premières personnes qui dansaient, à l'extrémité de la masse mouvante crée par la foule. La musique était lente je m'en rappelle, je crois que cette mélodie ne m'a jamais réellement quitté en fait. Un air lancinant, comme une complainte. Il avait posé ses mains près de mes hanches tandis que les miennes étaient liées contre le dos de sa nuque dégagée. Je pouvais le sentir pouffer gentiment contre le lobe de mon oreille qu'il humidifiait au fur et à mesure. C'était étrange, et pourtant, je voyais tous mes amis glousser en nous observant, seul le regard de Logan semblait fixe, déçu. Je cessais de les examiner, j'avais le vertige et je préférais apposer ma tête contre l'épaule de mon frère qui nous faisait valser en des pas gracieux et sages, semblables à un ballet. Tout tournoyait tellement. Tout allait si vite alors même que… Pourtant ? J'avais froid. Je ré-ouvrais mes paupières et sentais le parfum de mon frère contre mes narines. Son parfum familier, doux. Les choses ondulaient autour de nous, noircissaient, semblaient se polir peu à peu. C'était comme avoir une migraine sans en ressentir la douleur, vous voyez ? Je levais mon visage vers le sien et il me souriait doucement, tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étonnante, ils semblaient irradier. J'avais l'impression d'être seule avec lui, que tout ce qui faisait partit du décor avait disparu, même nos amis, c'était comme si, ils n'avaient jamais réellement existés. A partir de là, je sus que ce songe n'était pas qu'un simple reflet d'une réalité éteinte. J'étais immédiatement mal à l'aise.

-Elizabeth ?

La voix de mon frère me parut si lointaine, si imperceptible. Je laissais mes yeux inquiétés s'égarer à l'intérieur des siens. La nuance de couleurs y avait changé. Ces yeux verts… J'avais le sentiment d'un péril imminent contre lequel toute lutte serait vaine.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ta lèvre… ? Murmura-t-il d'un air blessé.

Je restais muette et perçus son pouce léger, caresser l'ourle de ma lèvre inférieure. Tout remuait dans mon esprit. Comment pouvait-il voir cette blessure ? Je ne l'avais pas eu à cette époque, tout semblait se mélanger.

-Pardonne-moi.

-Toi ? Pourquoi ? Demandais-je. Tu n'y es pour rien.

J'avais la sensation de tomber, que le sol se dérobait à mes pieds, et que tout autour de mon frère et moi, disparaissait progressivement. Seul subsistait cette mélodie effrayante, une litanie inoubliable.

-Je ne voulais pas faire ça, c'était mal, c'était très mal... Sa voix n'était qu'une lamentation.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles enfin ?

Je ressentais ce besoin d'obtenir une réponse, et je sentais cet empressement courir en moi en une force brute et désespérée, cette ardeur m'emporter, sans que je n'en connaisse la raison.

-C'est mal ! Hurla-t-il.

Mais ce n'est pas le ton de sa voix qui me fit ressentir ce que je ressentis alors. Non. C'était sa voix, cette voix, ce n'était plus la sienne et je n'osais relever la tête.

-Regarde-moi ! Vociféra-t-il. Regarde la vérité en face !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je lui obéis. Ca n'était plus mon frère comme je l'avais crains, désormais c'était les bras de l'homme qui me séquestrait qui m'entouraient. Ca n'était pas non plus l'air que je lui connaissais, il semblait éteint, déconcerté et honteux.

-Où est mon frère ? Demandais-je.

J'avais l'impression de m'endormir contre lui, et nos pas semblaient se languir au dessus de nul part, comme si nous naviguions au centre de l'apesanteur.

-Proche. Murmura-t-il effleurant mon oreille de sa bouche chaude.

-Tu mens ?

-Oui.

Il souriait sans joie.

-J'aurais pu t'aimer si fort… Sa voix me berçait, je n'avais plus peur.

Je sentis quelque chose de lourd sur mon cœur et des larmes vinrent à perler au bord de mes yeux gonflés, je ne comprenais pas. Quelque chose semblait vouloir me déformer à l'intérieur, me tiédir et je sentais cette lassitude étrange contrôler mes gestes, un essoufflement inexplicable.

-Si fort… Répéta-t-il gémissant.

Ses lèvres vinrent se fondre sur les miennes et une étonnante chaleur en émana. Je le laissais faire, somnolente et curieusement apaisée, tandis que nos deux corps semblaient voleter à travers la pénombre. Un reflet de lumière tinta au loin, nous nous observâmes et je vis qu'il pleurait, ses joues étaient humides.

-Réveille-toi. Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres qui appréciaient déjà la douceur des siennes.

-Je ne veux pas me réveiller. Déclarais-je sans m'écarter.

Il soupira.

-Il le faut.

J'ouvrais grand les yeux.

-Aller, réveille-toi !

Il me fallut quelques instants avant de comprendre que je ne rêvais plus et que le vrai Daniel était debout à côté de moi, moi qui étais encore à moitié endormis sur son lit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

-Réveille-toi !

J'ouvrais les yeux graduellement, encore égarée quelque part entre mon songe et la réalité tout aussi fantomatique. Je sentis sa main serrer mon bras avec poigne, il essayait de me redresser.

-Tu dors de mon côté du lit. Murmura-t-il alors, relâchant son emprise.

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant d'ingérer les mots qu'il venait d'émettre ainsi que leur sens. Tout ceci me paraissait absurde.

-Il y a… Bredouillais-je somnolente.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'énerva-t-il doucement.

J'avais l'impression que toute force avait abandonné cette enveloppe corporelle qui était la mienne.

-Les draps sont sales. Emis-je faiblement, refermant les yeux.

J'entendis un grand silence, ce qui m'éveilla. Je devais être folle pour lui dire une telle chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à en faire après tout. Je sentis une faible lumière s'éteindre près de mon visage, puis perçus ses pas. Il fit le tour du grand lit, et une fois encore, je distinguais le poids de son corps envahir le matelas. Il sentait l'alcool, mais je n'étais pas sur que ça soit réel, tout était si bizarre. Un effluve d'eau de vie serpentait jusqu'à moi, c'était une odeur cotonneuse, sucrée. Je demeurais allongée dans le noir, dos à lui, mes yeux grands ouverts et j'écoutais le moindre bruit qu'il faisait contre les draps. Les minutes passèrent lentement et il ne cessait de se retourner d'un côté puis de l'autre. Il soupirait, comme ayant du mal à respirer. Les effets de l'alcool sans doute.

-Putain… L'entendis-je marmonner.

Je restais muette comme une tombe, comme si je n'étais pas là, à quelques centimètres de lui. J'observais les chiffres rouges du réveil, comptant le nombre de fois où les deux points clignotaient et mes yeux me piquaient de fatigue. Le lit craqua. Discrètement je l'observais sortir, laissant derrière lui, la porte de la chambre entrebâillée en un minuscule interstice d'où une lumière chétive circulait. Les minutes continuaient de s'écouler en une hésitation provocante, angoissante, tandis que j'écoutais les moindres bruits de la maison. Il y eu des pas dans le couloir, trop aérien pour être ceux d'un homme, puis d'autres, et un chuchotement. Je me levais sans faire de bruit, et m'approchais de l'interstice d'où filtrait la lumière dérivant d'une pièce éloignée dans le couloir, laissée allumée. J'observais la scène au dehors avec un attrait malsain, c'était comme si quelque chose me poussait à le faire, je devais voir, je devais savoir une curiosité morbide et déroutante. Dans la pénombre du long couloir je les vis : Daniel et Mary. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement à leur image. Sa main à elle, était posée sur la hanche du garçon, le tenant contre elle avec une avidité certaine. Lui semblait, dérouté, bien qu'un sourire subtil fût glissé à ses lèvres fines. Mon crâne me faisait mal, comme si l'on désirait me percer les tempes de chaque côté, je plissais mes paupières un instant et lorsque j'eus pu les observer de nouveau, leurs bouches étaient celées l'une contre l'autre, violemment. J'étouffais un gémissement d'effroi et retournais rondement dans le lit, déstabilisée et envahit d'une peur démesurée et incommensurable. Quelques minutes plus tard, il refit son apparition, ses pas étaient lents, il trébucha plusieurs fois dans la pénombre, riant tout seul de son état. Je me sentais crispée, et tenais un bout des draps dans mes mains figées. Il se recoucha et immédiatement s'approcha de moi, son corps brûlant s'accola au mien et il passa son bras autour de moi, me serrant trop fort contre lui. J'avais envie de gémir mais avais trop peur du bruit qui en découlerait si j'en venais à le faire. Ses lèvres, derrière dans ma nuque, fourrageaient à travers ma chevelure, recherchant ma peau. Il l'embrassa et se mit à somnoler dans cette position. Des larmes bouillonnantes de rage et d'anxiété coulèrent à ma bouche tandis que je sombrais dans le sommeil, la peur au ventre.

La nuit me parut longue, si insipide. J'avais eu chaud une bonne partie du temps, me réveillant à moitié puis me rendormant comme je pouvais à chaque fois, mal positionnée dans l'étau de ses bras. J'avais eu peur malgré la fatigue, j'avais beau être épuisée, je n'avais cessé de me demander s'il pouvait m'arriver pire que de me retrouver bloquée contre lui et attendre une réponse à ce genre de question, ayant une crainte si grande de la vérité, peur que cette vérité ne soit pas celle espérée était atroce. Dès l'aube, mes yeux étaient grands ouverts, et malgré la ligne rouge qui les bordait juste en dessous de la racine de mes cils, je ne pouvais plus dormir, plus maintenant. Une lumière blanche, épaisse, illuminait toute la pièce et les rideaux en velours rouge n'étaient qu'à moitié tirés remarquais-je. Je ne le sentais plus proche de moi, Daniel, il n'était plus contre mon dos. Il n'empêche que je n'osais pas me retourner pour le voir. Je ne faisais que changer d'avis, que ça ne servait à rien de rester immobile, qu'il fallait bien que je vérifie, qu'avais-je à faire d'autre ? Je restais dans cet état d'incertitude inconstante durant de longues et silencieuses minutes, et j'observais le réveille-matin, comme si cet objet débile avait un quelconque impact dans le choix que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je décidais de me retourner, je le fis doucement, très doucement, comme si le degré de sonorité que susciterait ce mouvement aurait une certaine ampleur sur ma vie. Je me sentis bête, ridicule, une fois retournée. Il n'était pas là, il s'était déjà levé. Je m'étalais de tout mon long et poussait un soupir de soulagement qui parut arroger la pièce dans son intégralité. Je me tus juste ensuite, écoutant à travers le silence de la maison si quelqu'un s'était trouvé près de la pièce, mais il semblait n'y avoir âme qui vive à cette heure matinale, il était six heures cinquante-sept. Je me redressais et m'asseyais sur le bord du lit défait de la journée précédente, et ce fut presque au même moment qu'il entra, il portait une chemise bleue foncée, presque noire, bien coupée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je remarquais ce détail, mais je le remarquais c'était tout.

-On est matinale ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

-Pas en temps normal. Je me rendais compte que je n'avais aucune assurance dans la voix.

Je le vis ranger un pull d'une teinte sombre à col en V dans l'armoire déjà pleine et il continua, alerte et éclatant :

-Et qu'est-ce qu'un « temps normal » pour toi Elizabeth… ?

Il souriait, d'un de ses étranges sourires. J'hésitais à lui répondre… Je ne savais pas.

-… Pas ça… ? Dis-je maladroitement.

Un rictus s'amouracha d'un coin de sa bouche, puis soudain, aussi rapidement qu'il lui était venu, il fut repartit.

-Qu'est-ce que… !

Il m'observait un peu trop à mon goût, qu'est-ce que j'avais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

-Quoi… ? Dis-je apeurée. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je… Il me coupa la parole.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Rugit-il.

Il m'attira violemment à lui, martyrisant mon bras. Je me traînais derrière, tandis qu'il marchait à toute vitesse à travers le long couloir. Je trébuchais plusieurs fois sur lui, tandis qu'il me tirait toujours en avant avec une facilité déconcertante.

-MARY ! Hurlait-il.

Elle aussi devait être matinale car elle était déjà habillée et sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre. Elle observa Daniel, puis moi se courbant un peu et un sourire habitait ses lèvres, comme si la colère de son frère ne l'atteignait absolument pas.

-Bonjour mon frère ! Sa voix tintait.

Ignorant sa politesse, Mary grimaça.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est encore comme ça ! S'emporta-t-il, désignant mon visage.

Je ne comprenais pas. Bientôt, une autre porte s'ouvrit et je vis en sortir une dame d'âge mure, la quarantaine sans doute, elle était belle, très belle. Je remarquais qu'elle avait de belles boucles soyeuses d'une couleur caramel, semblable aux cheveux de Daniel, je me doutais qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Le fait est que Mary et son frère l'ignorèrent. Il y avait également le blond à la silhouette élancée, au bout du couloir, qui observait la scène, bien que je ne l'aperçoive pas tout de suite c'était celui que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir la journée précédente, à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Tu n'as qu'à poser la question à Laura… Minauda-t-elle réjoui.

Je vis l'air courroucé de Daniel s'assombrir encore un peu plus. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché la pression qu'il accomplissait sur mon poignet.

-Et où est-elle ? Il criait.

-Je suis là.

La voix provenait de l'intérieure de la chambre devant laquelle se trouvait Mary, je m'étais méprise, il ne s'agissait donc pas de sa chambre mais de celle de Laura. Daniel me tira à nouveau, me forçant à avancer en même temps que lui, c'est ainsi que nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce, le blond s'était approché et se tenait derrière nous désormais et il y en avait un autre, que je n'avais jamais vu, un grand brun à la musculature carrée qui semblait seulement assister à la scène plutôt qu'y participer. La mère était légèrement en retrait de nous, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une sorte de recul la définissait, respirant l'anxiété.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de rester en dehors de mes affaires ! J'avais pourtant cru être clair ! Non ?

Il secouait mon bras tout en parlant, ne s'en rendant probablement même pas compte tant il s'emportait. Laura jeta un regard noir vers Mary qui se tenait à mes côtés, son sourire triomphant toujours aux lèvres.

-Puisque c'est comme ça ! S'énerva Laura. T'a-t-elle dit aussi ce qu'elle a fait à la fille hier ?

Mary pouffa de rire de façon hypocrite.

-Et quoi ? Que lui a-t-elle donc fait ? Demanda-t-il excédé.

-D'abord dis moi comment tu as su ! Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil rageur vers Mary. C'est toi bien sur hein ?

-Tu ose me donner des ordres ! S'écria-t-il, lâchant sitôt mon poignet, près à se jeter sur elle.

-Je ne lui ai rien dit. Riait la brune, un rire malicieux et content.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, Mary s'amusait de la situation, pire, elle s'en délectait.

-Quoi ? Brailla Laura le voyant s'approcher d'elle dangereusement. Tu vas me frapper moi aussi ? M'abattre peut-être ?

Sa mère venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, son visage au comble de l'affolement, implorant tout le monde d'arrêter, mais aucun ne l'écouta.

-Si seulement ! Railla-t-il si près d'elle. Mais ne me pousse pas trop, je pourrais m'y atteler un jour prochain. La menaça-t-il gravement.

-Comment as-tu su. Insista-t-elle, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ils se jaugèrent ainsi une très longue seconde, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la chambre, jusqu'à ce que la voix grinçante de Mary ne retentisse.

-Il a su car il m'avait demandé de lui coupé les cheveux à la nuque et qu'elle les a toujours aux épaules ma chère.

Un sourire occupait toujours son visage, je rêvais de l'y arracher. Daniel recula enfin, se replaçant vers sa sœur et moi, il me jeta un coup d'œil avant de lui demander :

-Et toi ? Que lui as-tu fait de si terrible ?

La brune se mit à rire tout en lui expliquant. Moi je restais immobile, j'avais l'impression de devenir folle au milieu d'eux.

-Je lui ai fait prendre un bain voilà tout. Plaisanta-t-elle, sourire en coin.

Daniel se mit à sourire lui aussi, comprenant l'insinuation. Vu l'air qu'il eut, je compris que lui aussi avait déjà du s'y atteler plusieurs fois. C'était simplement amusant pour quelqu'un comme lui. Il partit d'un rire léger et la voix lourde de reproches de sa cousine, Laura, l'interrompit.

-Vous êtes complètement malades… Vous êtes…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Sans que je ne puisse rien apercevoir, Daniel la maintenait fermement contre le mur derrière elle, la saisissant par la gorge tandis qu'elle suffoquait.

-Daniel ! Daniel ! Sanglotait bruyamment sa mère qui s'était avancée, se tenant juste devant moi. Je t'en supplie arrête ! Geignait-elle.

Le blond l'attrapa doucement par l'épaule, lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille. Il l'amena plus loin tandis qu'elle se noyait dans ses larmes. Je pouvais entendre Laura s'asphyxier, s'étrangler entre les mains fermes de Daniel qui ne relâchait pas son emprise, accroché à son cou.

-Lâches-moi… Lâches-moi… S'étouffa-t-elle, les yeux exorbités.

Il n'y avait plus que Mary, le grand brun et moi. Cette dernière observait la scène avec ravissement tandis que je sentais que le brun hésitait à agir. Enfin, il avança vers son frère, posa une main sur son épaule.

-Daniel…

Ce dernier lâcha prise, et décocha une droite monumentale dans le visage du grand brun qui alla s'affaler contre le mur à sa gauche, tandis que Laura se laissait glisser au sol, une main sur sa gorge, soufflant bruyamment.

-Tu n'essayeras plus de t'interposer désormais. Je suis sur que tu es d'accord avec ça Carter ? L'asséna-t-il, alors que le visage du désigné Carter était baigné de sang. Il acquiesça maladroitement.

-Bah voilà ! Déclara-t-il joyeusement. Vous voyez ? Tout est bien qui finit bien ! Il me décocha un sourire satisfait qui me glaça le sang.

-Et toi. Il se tourna vers sa sœur qui perdit son sourire peu à peu. Je pensais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Souviens-toi que notre marché ne tient qu'à cette condition. Sa voix était austère, rude.

Pour la première fois, je pus voir une allure différente sur le visage de Mary, un air presque blessé, mais son orgueil reprit rapidement le dessus. C'est dans ce silence mortuaire qu'il m'observa de ses yeux verts, affilés et me fit signe de le suivre au dehors de la chambre. Au fond du couloir, faiblement allumé, il y avait un homme, un homme dans un fauteuil roulant. Et il n'était pas tout jeune, peut-être même plus âgé que la dame aux boucles caramel. Son regard était insipide, éteint, jusqu'à ce que nous passions à côté de lui. Il me jeta un regard curieux, ignorant Daniel qui, je crois, fit la même chose. L'ayant dépassé, je me retournais légèrement pour l'observer mais Daniel m'ordonna d'aller plus vite, je lui obéissais. Nous entrâmes dans la salle de bain, et Dieu sait que je craignais cette pièce à présent. Il me fit asseoir sur le petit tabouret recouvert de l'assise en coton blanc, et dos à moi, il observa mon reflet dans le miroir face à nous. Mon cœur battait beaucoup trop vite, beaucoup trop fort, il tintait et il n'y avait pas un bruit. De ses deux mains il lissa mes cheveux en arrière, il ne me fit pas mal, il était même doux dans ses gestes, c'était surprenant, résultat je m'attendais au pire encore plus.

-Ciseaux. Il parlait doucement.

Je quittais son reflet dans le miroir, et m'exécutais, lui tendant la paire de ciseaux argentés. Il me remercia même de manière poli et posée. J'observais à nouveau son visage, son reflet, choquée par une telle mutation de son comportement. J'entendis le cliquetis des ciseaux lorsqu'il les referma sur ma chevelure liée. De ses mains qui me parurent si délicates en cet instant, il les libéra et ils virent voleter à fin de se positionner tout autour de mon visage, le balayant gracieusement. Je fus étonnée de constater que ce qu'il m'avait fait m'allait bien. Je me demandais en le regardant toujours dans le miroir, si lui aussi pensait la même chose, mais il avait ce visage insondable et lointain, comme si il n'était jamais vraiment ici avec vous.

-Et voilà. Attesta-t-il d'un air heureux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais lui voir sur ses traits cet air si appliqué et si joyeux me faisait réellement peur, peut-être était-ce parce que cela dévoilait le degré de son déséquilibre ? Je restais assise, tortillant mes mains l'une dans l'autre, ne quittant pas son reflet. Lui ne me regardait pas, il examinait un point fixe en un sourire aérien. Je fronçais les sourcils. Soudain, dans le silence qui nous enveloppait, mon ventre se mit à faire du bruit. Je resserrais mes bras autour de moi, embarrassée.

-Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-il tendrement.

J'écarquillais les yeux à l'inflexion qu'avait pris sa voix. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? De plus il semblait absent, c'était quelque chose de déroutant à vivre.

-Oui. Dis-je simplement.

Il plongeait ses yeux émeraudes dans les miens par son reflet, et je dois dire que j'eus beaucoup de mal à m'en libérer. Il avait une emprise curieuse sur moi, un contrôle singulier. C'était effrayant. Il s'éclaircit la voix, et d'un léger signe de tête, dit dans un souffle :

-Viens.

Je l'observais, tandis que cet ahurissement grandissait en moi. J'aperçus la main qu'il me tendait, avant de la prendre dans la mienne, soucieuse de ne pas l'indisposer ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, je l'observais, comme si c'était une arme dangereuse qu'on pointait sur moi. Nous cheminâmes à travers le couloir, il avançait lentement à présent, posément, et je me calais sur son rythme, lui jetant un coup d'œil par moment. Il me fit penser à un fantôme, un corps sans vie, et c'était on ne peut plus dérangeant. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, j'abandonnais l'étage, ses chambres boisées et son long couloir pour le bas de la maison. Nous descendîmes les marches en verre et je fus étonnée de voir un genre si dissemblable. En haut tout était si ancien, si boisé, si classique et traditionnel, sans parler de l'immense salle de bain bien entendu, mais… Ici… Ici tout était différent, tout semblait transparent, actuel et vous éblouissant d'un éclairage naturel qui filtrait au travers d'innombrables baies vitrées donnant sur de grands espaces. Les pièces étaient toujours ouvertes l'une sur l'autre, donnant cet air éthéré, seul parfois, de faibles cloisons occupaient l'espace d'un pan de mur ou de sa moitié. La cuisine américaine était d'une propreté miroitante, et un volet de la fenêtre était entrebâillé, permettant une légère brise de traverser les lieux. Alors que j'allais continuer d'avancer, sa main se resserra autour de la mienne et il nous arrêta. Son air ailleurs était toujours là, sauf qu'il fronça les sourcils un moment. Il paraissait observer la pièce, la décortiquer d'un regard méfiant, encombré d'une certaine paranoïa.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ? Sa voix divaguait.

Je me demandais s'il était sérieux, s'il ne faisait pas que se jouer de moi. C'est d'une voix posée mais pleine d'appréhension que je lui répondis :

-Parce que tu m'as demandé si j'avais faim…

Il demeura dans cet étrange état quelques secondes, une mine tantôt irritée tantôt crispée, puis il se ravisa, retrouvant son visage calme et presque joyeux. J'avais l'impression de respirer à nouveau.

-Tu as faim ? Un sourire sincère était posé à ses lèvres.

Son ton était on ne peut plus sérieux, et j'étais presque persuadée que ça n'était pas du cinéma, malgré tout, je ne cessais de douter. Etait-il possible qu'il soit si dérangé ? Il s'approchait déjà du plan de travail, juste à gauche d'une vasque en porcelaine.

-Oui. Dis-je à nouveau, comme si c'était la première fois.

-Ca tombe bien que nous soyons dans la cuisine alors. Fit-il gaiement.

Je restais là, ébahit. Pouvait-on oublier quelque chose aussi rapidement ? Je veux dire, à son âge ? Pendant qu'il s'affairait, je me hissais sur un des hauts sièges disposés tout autour de la table en marbre ébène qui avait la forme d'un U. L'odeur de la nourriture qu'il préparait m'affamait douloureusement, sans compter que je n'avais rien avalé depuis l'avant-veille, depuis le repas avec mes parents et mon frère. D'ailleurs je me mettais à y songer mes parents, Dylan. Que faisaient-ils en ce moment ? Dans quel état surtout ? Ma mère devait être anéantit, mon père impuissant et mon frère… Je ne savais pas quoi penser.

-Tu aime le pain perdu et le bacon j'espère ? Il m'interrompit dans mes pensées.

Le fait qu'il me pose la question une fois qu'il eu tout préparé me fit presque sourire, sauf que je n'avais pas la force de le faire.

-Oui. Merci. Répondis-je poliment.

Il posa l'assiette devant moi et un grand verre. Je remarquais qu'il y avait du jus d'orange frais et une grande bouteille de lait sur la table que je n'avais même pas aperçus durant les minutes qui avaient précédé. Il s'accouda contre la table haute et m'observait calmement, je décidais de ne pas y prêter plus attention et buvait un grand verre de lait d'une seule traite. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais je mourrais de soif. Il souriait. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil et remarquais, qu'à la lumière du jour, ses cheveux se dotaient de reflets d'une couleur ambrée tirant sur un blond étrange. Je reposais le verre sur le marbre de la table.

-Tu as déjà mangé ? Demandais-je avant d'entamer mon assiette.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui posais cette question, pourquoi je lui parlais tout simplement. Peut-être avais-je simplement envie de faire comme si la situation n'avait rien d'anormal pour m'en libérer l'espace d'une conversation, d'un échange de phrases. D'une impulsion rigide, il se redressa, ne touchant plus la table et je sus que lui parler était une mauvaise idée. Il s'était remis à sourciller, semblant s'énerver tout seul. Une seconde plus tard, toute trace de l'aimable Daniel était partit. Je déglutissais et dévisageais mon assiette comme si de rien était. Il la considéra à son tour rageur.

-Qui t'a fait à manger ? Est-ce que j'ai dit à qui que ce soit de te faire à manger !

Je lâchais brutalement ma fourchette, le cœur battant. Il se tourna comme si quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Je fis de même discrètement et vis qu'il n'y avait absolument personne à par nous deux.

-C'est toi j'parie ! Hein ? Hein ? Il donnait l'impression de s'adresser à quelqu'un alors que seul le vide lui faisait face. Mais j't'avais rien demandé ! Okay ? J't'avais rien demandé ! Il n'hurlait pas, il parlait de façon nerveuse, agitée, tandis que sa voix s'éraillait plusieurs fois et qu'il faisait plein de gestes avec ses mains.

Je me demandais à qui il s'imaginait parler, je me le demandais vraiment. Puis il tourna rapidement sa tête vers moi :

-Toi, manges ! Ne te mêle pas de la conversation.

Je restais figée sur l'assise, les yeux écarquillés. Je me ressaisissais et commençais à manger tandis qu'il continuait sa discussion imaginaire, quittant la pièce. Je me retrouvais seule dans la cuisine et percevais les battements de mon cœur se calmer peu à peu alors que je le vis remonter à l'étage plus loin.

Je terminais mon assiette, et la maison était silencieuse et paisible. D'ailleurs, on aurait presque eu du mal à croire ce qui pouvait s'y passer. Je réfléchissais à ce que je devais faire, si je devais rester dans la cuisine ou non. Est-ce qu'il allait revenir ? Est-ce que je devais patienter ? Et tout un tas d'autres questions semblables à celles-ci. Mais après dix longues minutes à attendre quelque chose qui ne vint jamais, je descendais du tabouret et quittais la pièce, pas vraiment certaine que j'en avais le droit. J'avais cette impression d'entendre chaque bruit que je faisais, à chaque pas mes vêtements qui se froissaient l'un contre l'autre, le bruit que faisaient mes chaussures sur le carrelage, et mon corps qui semblait perforer le silence, passant au travers. Il y avait une longue véranda, tout autour de la façade principale de la maison, alors, sans faire plus de bruit que je ne le faisais déjà, j'empruntais une des baies vitrées ouvertes et sentis l'air du dehors jouer sur ma peau, et le soleil, réchauffer mes joues.

-J'ai pas eu le temps d'aller la nourrir ce matin. Entendis-je chuchoter.

Instinctivement je sursautais et fis du bruit me tournant dans la direction d'où provenait la voix, et je les vis, Laura et Carter. Je restais là à les regarder, ne sachant pas si je devais retourner dans la maison ou si je pouvais rester dehors.

-Non ca va, t'inquiète pas tu peux rester. C'était sa voix à lui.

J'eus un léger sourire en guise de remerciements. Je m'appuyais contre la barrière de l'avancée en bois et contemplais le paysage juste devant. En d'autres circonstances j'aurais été émerveillée. La maison était située face à de magnifiques massifs surmontés de collines verdoyantes et de petits monts, qui de loin, ressemblaient à des vaguelettes, comme un paysage de tableau.

-Alors il t'a enfin laissé seule ?

Je me tournais légèrement vers Laura qui s'appuyait contre la palissade elle aussi.

-On peut dire ça. Il euh…

-T'inquiète on a tout entendu d'ici. Annonça presque gaiement le grand brun.

Laura eut un sourire moqueur et je souriais aussi, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, la nervosité peut-être. Je voulais leur demander, leur poser la question : Avais-je le droit d'aller et venir dans la propriété comme bon me semblait ? Est-ce que je devais le suivre à chaque fois qu'il allait quelque part ? On ne m'avait encore rien dit jusqu'à présent. Doucement, je me redressais de la barrière en bois.

-J'ai le droit d'être dehors ? Je veux dire… Je peux aller et venir dans la maison ou… ?

Je ne trouvais pas mes mots, c'est étrange de devoir poser des questions sur les limites de votre liberté lorsqu'elle ne vous appartient pas.

-Daniel ne t'en a pas parlé ? Demanda le brun.

-Non, il n'a rien dit à propos de ça. Répondis-je franchement.

Carter pivota vers sa cousine comme pour juger de sa réaction. Ce fut elle qui reprit la parole :

-D'habitude… Les filles avant toi, elles avaient le droit de faire ce qu'elles voulaient la journée, de se promener dans tout le domaine. Elles pouvaient s'éloigner dans le ranch sans partir trop loin de la maison. Tu peux aller voir les bêtes à la naissance des montagnes ou l'enclos où se trouvent les chevaux près de l'étang si tu veux.

-C'est si grand que ça ?

Il fallait être plus que simplement riche pour posséder autant de terres, rien qu'un ranch c'était déjà énorme.

-Oui madame ! Crâna le brun avec un sourire fier.

Je lui souriais gentiment. Il me semblait qu'il avait une certaine facilité pour mettre les gens à l'aise, même lorsque les conditions n'étaient pas les bonnes, comme dans mon cas. J'acquiesçais, impressionnée, et examinais à nouveau la vue qu'on pouvait avoir d'ici, j'avais l'impression d'être dominée par les montagnes qui nous entouraient, comme enfermée dans une bulle. Je me remis à leur poser des questions, j'en avais des tonnes.

-J'ai vu un homme en fauteuil roulant, c'est votre père ? Demandais-je à Carter.

-Ouais, plutôt c'qu'il en reste. Répondit-il mollement, comme si ça ne le touchait pas.

Laura l'observa d'un air railleur.

-Mouais. Vous ne faisiez pas les malins plus petits.

-C'est vrai. Un sourire triste se figea sur ses lèvres et s'effaça en un clin d'œil.

-Vous êtes tous frères et sœurs ? A part toi Laura je veux dire ?

-Non, Whitaker c'est le copain de notre sœur, le copain de Mary.

-Whitaker ?

Je ne voyais pas du tout de qui il voulait parler.

-Celui qui est blond. Ajouta Laura.

C'était celui que j'avais vu le premier jour, à la porte de la salle de bain, celui qui avait fait comme si je n'existais pas oui je voyais parfaitement désormais. J'hochais la tête. Il y avait une autre question que je souhaitais leur poser, et ce que je voulais par-dessus tout était la réponse. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment sur que ça soit une bonne idée, ou qu'ils y répondent. Je décidais de tenter quand même.

-Pourquoi… Daniel… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Je vis Carter regarder subitement derrière moi et Laura me jeter un regard appuyé.

-On ne t'a jamais dit que parler de quelqu'un en son absence c'est quelque chose d'impoli ? Avança la voix du fameux absent de ces dernières secondes, juste derrière mon dos.

Je me retournais légèrement et eus un mouvement de recul à sa vue, comme un reflexe. Je me tournais complètement, entre Carter et Laura, lui faisant face. Je baissais la tête penaude, semblable à un enfant pris la main dans le sac. Heureusement pour moi il ne poursuivit pas sur le sujet.

-Carter, dit-il durement, ton nez ?

-Quoi ?

-Il n'est pas cassé ? Il était irrité. Je le sentais à la manière qu'il avait de prononcer chacun de ses mots, ils étaient… Tranchants.

-Non non. Répondit platement l'intéressé.

Un ange passa et Daniel nous regarda brièvement.

-Tant mieux. Pas besoin de chercher une excuse pour demain, c'est parfait.

-Demain ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demain ? Laura parlait sèchement.

J'observais Daniel, me posant la même question à vrai dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait demain ? Il jeta un coup d'œil concis sur les terres ensoleillées et revint à nous, ou plutôt à sa cousine.

-L'assistante, elle vient demain. Un sourire faux était peint à ses lèvres.

-Oh… Lâcha le grand brun, toujours à ma droite.

-Oui, « oh ». Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, rien ne change.

Sa voix… Ca n'était pas une simple explication, non, c'était… C'était un ordre. Il n'empêche que je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'impliquait cette assistante, qui elle était, ou même : ce qui allait se passer. Mais je n'eus pas plus le temps de me questionner à ce propos lorsque Daniel s'adressa à moi :

-Toi. J'ai à te parler.

Sa voix était dure, beaucoup trop dure. J'hochais la tête n'ayant pas la force d'émettre le moindre son.

-Je te veux dans ma chambre dans dix minutes, je dois m'assurer de quelque chose avant cela.

J'acquiesçais une seconde fois en une obéissance forcée, et nous le vîmes quitter la véranda d'un pas aérien et agile. Je me tournais aussitôt vers Laura.

-Qui c'est cette assistante ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Demandais-je, paniquée de ne rien savoir.

-Daniel va tout t'expliquer. Répondit en premier Carter. S'il t'a dit d'aller le rejoindre je suis sure que c'est pour ça.

-Il cherche à se faire prendre ma parole ! Explosa Laura, rageant à chaque mot. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ! La dernière fois c'est passé mais ça ne marchera pas à chaque fois ! Il y en aura bien une qui finira par tout dire et Dieu seul sait comment tout ça va finir !

-Elle n'a pas parlé la dernière fois, elle était morte de peur oui. Répliqua le brun.

Je les écoutais, ils parlaient comme si je n'étais pas à leurs côtés, il n'empêche que c'était instructif.

-Oui, pour ça il sait y faire ce sale con. Pesta-t-elle.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention, s'il t'entend…

-J'en ai plus rien à foutre. S'acharna-t-elle crispée désormais

Je décidais de les interrompre, il y avait quelque chose qui me tourmentait.

-C'est lui qui a mit votre père dans le fauteuil ?

-C'est euh… Carter passa une main nerveuse dans sa nuque, arrêtant un instant de parler, puis il reprit. Tu devrais monter, il ne risque de ne pas aimer si tu le fais attendre.

Laura le jaugea et soupira, agacée.

-D'accord. Dis-je simplement.

Sans avoir obtenu confirmation de sa part j'étais sure de détenir ma réponse. Alors je les laissais là, quittais les lieux, m'enfonçant à nouveau dans les prémices de l'immense demeure.

Lorsque j'eus regagné la chambre, Daniel s'y trouvait déjà. J'ouvrais la porte doucement et il se retourna, me jetant un regard bref, laconique.

-Tu es en retard.

Je levais la tête vers lui à fin de l'observer mais il s'était retourné vers la fenêtre, et ses mains étaient jointes dans son dos.

-Je… Non. Dis-je brutalement.

Il y eut un silence dans la chambre, puis il se retourna, il m'observait comme si j'étais quelque chose d'incroyable, comme si j'étais un objet compliqué ou nouveau et c'était étrange de sentir sur vous le poids d'un tel regard.

-Non quoi ? Il venait d'appuyer sur le « quoi ».

D'un pas aérien, il avança dans ma direction, ne cessant jamais de me fixer de cette intensité folle qui brillait dans son regard. Je n'osais pas lui répondre, plus devrais-je dire. Mais je savais très bien rien qu'à son visage, qu'il n'accepterait pas que je ne le fasse pas. Alors, je rassemblais le peu de courage disponible et lui parla d'une voix calme, ni forte ni basse.

-Tu avais dit dix minutes et ça ne fait pas dix minutes.

Il arqua les sourcils et un regard troublé l'habita quelques instants.

-Oui… Peu m'importe.

Il me tournait le dos à nouveau, fixant je ne sais quoi à travers la fenêtre. Moi, j'attendais, toujours près de l'entrée, je n'avais pas bougé et mes mains étaient l'une dans l'autre. Je les tortillais sans m'en rendre vraiment compte je suppose. Durant quelques longues minutes, rien à part le silence qui régnait dans la pièce ne vint troubler la scène, il restait dos à moi, m'ignorant alors qu'il m'avait demandé de monter. J'attendais avec impatience, et le pire était que je ne pouvais strictement rien y faire. Je m'éclaircissais la voix avant de m'exprimer.

-Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

J'entendis le murmure que fit sa chemise lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi, lentement, tandis que l'odeur de son parfum sembla s'envoler dans la pièce, tournoyant. C'était un parfum naturel pas quelque chose d'artificiel, une odeur douce et sucrée, mielleuse presque.

-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire mais merci quand même de t'en inquiéter. Rétorqua-t-il, son visage empli d'une ironie dédaigneuse et fière.

Il traversa la chambre dans toute sa longueur à plusieurs reprises, avant de finalement s'arrêter et de reprendre la parole.

-Demain, quelqu'un va venir ici. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas intérêt de savoir ce qui peut s'y passer. Quelqu'un à qui, toi aussi, tu vas mentir, comme tous les autres.

Tout ce qu'il disait n'était qu'affirmation.

-Cette assistante, elle vient pour toi ? Demandais-je le plus poliment possible, malgré mes efforts il ne semblait pas apprécier la demande, d'ailleurs il l'éluda totalement.

-Demain tu lui seras présentée comme étant ma petite amie. Parles si l'on te pose des questions sinon boucle-là, est-ce clair ? Il me fixait avec cette lueur folle qui lui semblait si propre.

J'étais d'accord avec ça, seulement… Seulement je n'avais jamais vraiment été une très bonne menteuse je craignais le pire.

-Et si elle se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas ? Si elle le sent ?

Il laissa échapper de ses lèvres pleines un rire espiègle, presque enfantin.

-Dis-toi que sa vie repose sur tes talents d'actrice Elizabeth…

Je sourcillais immédiatement à cette réponse, effrayée outre mesure. Il fit un pas de plus vers moi, un pas presque dansant. Il balaya ma joue d'une caresse du dos de sa main droite et un sourire se fixa à sa bouche.

-Dis-moi que tu peux faire ça. Souffla-t-il.

-Faire quoi ? Demandais-je ailleurs.

-Jouer.

-Je ferais semblant. Dis-je abrupte.

-Magnifique. Murmura-t-il près de mon visage, ses yeux perdus quelques part à la commissure étroite de mes lèvres entrouvertes.

Je sentis un malaise étonnant grandir en moi, croître avec fertilité. Mon cœur n'était plus qu'un gigantesque précipice vivace qui semblait engloutir en lui tout ce qui pouvait bien me traverser en cet instant un état de putréfaction, et une impression nauséeuse qui me faisait me sentir trop lourde pour être déplacée, un vertige incontrôlable. Je le sentis vaguement pivoter et frémissais au contact de son bras contre la peau du mien. Il m'observait, me détaillait, je le voyais faire, même de côté je le savais.

-Tu es très belle. Sa voix fut légère mais aussi distincte qu'un frisson parcourant tout votre corps.

-Merci. M'entendis-je dire.

-De rien… Ces quelques mots semblèrent s'écrire sur ma joue tandis qu'il y déposait ses lèvres closes en une délicatesse détestable.

Il recula d'un pas et je tournais mon visage vers lui, le reste de mon corps demeurant immobile, comme enraciné ici, à ses côtés.

-Il y a une pilule sur la commode.

Je tournais la tête vers le meuble qu'il venait de désigner.

-Prends-là.

-Pourquoi… ? Bredouillais-je.

-Parce que je veux nous coucher tôt.

J'observais l'heure au réveil, il était à peine dix-sept heures.

-Mais… Il est vraiment tôt. Tentais-je.

Il s'approcha de moi, se baissant vers mon oreille et y fit sinuer en un chuchotement :

-C'est pour ça que tu dois la prendre.

Il me sourit, sortant de la chambre comme un coup de vent.

Après qu'il fut sortit, je restais dans cette même position, là, au beau milieu de la pièce, observant la fameuse pilule sur le rebord de la commode. Je me sentais incroyablement seule, c'était étrange, comme si aucune aide n'était possible, ce qui, après tout, n'était pas vraiment loin de la réalité. J'avançais doucement, ce qui était inutile puisque, au final, je savais bien que j'allais devoir la prendre, je devais lui obéir, c'était tout. Je saisissais le petit médicament rond entre mon pouce et mon index, l'observant. Il y avait un verre d'eau aux bords carrés, remplis de moitié, je le prenais dans mon autre main puis observait le mur blanc devant moi comme si il pouvait m'aider. C'était ridicule. Je voulais revoir mes parents, je voulais revoir mon frère, je voulais que tout ça s'arrête, me rendre compte que tout n'était qu'un horrible songe un peu trop réel, mais rien n'arriva et ça n'était pas comme si je ne m'en étais pas douté, au contraire. Je posais la pilule blanche sur ma langue, elle y laissa un goût amer et plâtreux après que je l'eus avalé, fermant fort les paupières. Je reposais le verre et allais à travers la pièce, attendant je ne sais trop quoi. Au bout de quelques minutes, ou plus je ne sais pas, il y eut cette sensation étrange, j'avais du mal à respirer et j'avais le vertige d'être debout. Je m'asseyais aussitôt sur le lit et passais une main sur mon visage, je me rendis compte que je somnolais alors, j'ouvrais grand les yeux et prenais une forte inspiration qui me fit mal à l'abdomen. Je bâillais et sentis mes yeux s'humidifier tandis qu'ils se fermaient tout seuls juste ensuite. Je me redressais dans un spasme mécanique et posais mes deux mains en appui sur le lit pour ne pas m'y allonger. Le regard dans le vide j'avais l'impression vague de dormir les yeux ouverts, une moue inhabitée croquait mes lèvres rendues mornes et boudeuses. Je clignais deux fois des yeux, mollement, et je sentis cette espèce de feu consumer l'intérieur de ma tête. Je posais une main sur mon crane qui me semblait évidé. D'un mouvement lent je regardais à nouveau l'heure sur le réveil, quarante minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait quitté la pièce et toute conscience et lucidité de ce qui m'entourait disparaissait peu à peu. Ma nuque était lourde et ma tête ne cessait de tomber en avant. Ne tenant plus, je me laissais basculer en arrière, m'étalant à moitié sur le matelas aux draps propres, mes jambes dans une position disloquées, restaient hors du lit. J'entrouvrais mes yeux, observant les dessins qui s'amusaient sur le plafond crémeux, je souriais devant un tel spectacle, empêtrée dans cette espèce d'état d'euphorie inaccoutumé. J'étais déroutée, totalement. Des lignes se dessinaient devant mes yeux, des lumières blanches et beaucoup trop claires pour mes yeux affaiblis. Tout dansait devant moi et je me mettais à pouffer, tendant mes bras vers le vide et les laissant s'effondrer lourdement sur les côtés de mon corps. Je le fis plusieurs fois, riant. C'est là que je le vis, Daniel. Je n'avais aucune idée de sa réalité, je le voyais et pourtant il m'apparaissait d'une façon si étrange qu'on pouvait en douter. Il était nu, il était totalement nu. Je l'observais, les yeux mi-clos alors qu'il se tenait face à moi en souriant. Je lui rendis son sourire et refermais les yeux dans un état d'allégresse chargée, une sensation ivre, ne pas être là, être ailleurs, ne pas exister. C'était une sensation enivrante, je n'existais pas, qui pouvait me faire du mal alors ? Je sentis quelque chose courir le long de mes jambes, puis cette impression de liberté, de fraicheur qui s'emparait de ma peau, je réouvrais les yeux avec concentration, vis que mon jean se trouvait à côté de moi. J'observais Daniel il caressait ma peau tandis que ses yeux s'étaient figés, dépeignant la courbe de mes hanches. Tout était bizarre, l'atmosphère qui régnait ici, la lumière faible qui vrillait devant mes yeux ensommeillés comme les flammes d'une cheminée. Je voulais savoir si c'était réel, s'il était réel. Je tendais mes mains vers lui et je sentis la sienne me repousser avec délicatesse. Je restais stoïque à le considérer, égarée entre les tréfonds de mon imagination déliée et le tangible que sa nudité dévoilait. J'eus l'impression d'être soulevée, comme en chute libre tandis que je mon débardeur semblait s'évader. Je fis l'effort d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux alors qu'il se penchait vers moi lorsque je sentis sa langue jouer sur mon sein, une agitation sournoise fit tressaillir mes jambes et mon bas ventre s'électrisa alors qu'il n'aurait pas du. Je su ce qui se passait réellement lorsque je sentis son corps dénudé s'écraser contre le mien et ses lèvres chatouiller ma gorge. Je ressentais une peur panique si vigoureuse, une terreur soudaine et puissante qui dominait tout raisonnement et m'affectait toute entière. Avec effort je posais mes mains sans forces sur ses épaules et essayais de le repousser, en vain. Il continuait d'embrasser mon cou, ma mâchoire sans jamais trouver ma bouche. Je sentais ses mains câliner mes hanches, par moment le haut de mes cuisses, je marmonnais quelque chose d'inintelligible et chassais ses mains les yeux clos il claqua le dos de celle-ci avec la sienne et poursuivit, attrapant l'élastique de mon sous vêtement, puis le faisant glisser vers le bas. Je laissais échapper une plainte de protestation et gigotais mes hanches pour le déloger mais ça ne fit que le réjouir un peu plus, je le sentais. J'avais l'impression d'être ligotée, une sensation d'étouffement qui me fit ouvrir les yeux, tandis que j'étais prise de bouffés de chaleur. Son visage apparut face au mien, il plongea son regard dans le mien et je me perdais dans les profondeurs, bougeant toujours pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Ses lèvres me semblèrent plus rouges que d'habitude, d'une couleur sombre, pourpre, soutenue. Elles étaient entrouvertes, imprégnées de désir mouillées.

-Non... Formulais-je en un son plaintif.

J'avais fermé les yeux en disant cela, et tourné mon visage sur le côté pour ne plus avoir à lui faire face de façon si directe. Mais il ne répondit pas, non. Au lieu de ça il commença à écarter mes jambes, je les refermais avec vigueur, m'élevant contre lui. Je sentis ses gestes se faire plus brusques, plus durs contre ma peau. Je me tortillais, me balançais de droite à gauche, répétant des « Non » imperceptibles qui tournaient à la litanie. Enfin, il cessa ses tentatives d'écarter mes cuisses mais parvint à faire courir ses doigts contre mon intimité. Je laissais échapper un gémissement de rage, essayant de fermer mes cuisses le plus fort possible, je rêvais de lui briser les doigts pour ce qu'il osait me faire. Profitant de mon découragement et du fait que je n'y pensais plus, il ouvrit mes jambes d'un seul coup et je le sentis arriver contre moi, je poussais un hurlement qu'il étouffa dans le creux de sa main libre, et là… Il se mit à rire, oui il éclata littéralement de rire, se laissa tomber sur l'autre côté du lit, sans rien me faire de plus, hilare, tandis que je restais là, choquée, les cuisses encore grandes ouvertes. Ma poitrine bondissait, en bas, en haut, en bas, en haut, dans un rythme furieux. Je me mis à sangloter, prise de convulsions incontrôlables, tandis que mon corps tout entier relâchait la pression accumulée jusqu'ici. Il riait toujours, se moquant de moi.

-Tu devrais voir ta tête ! S'amusa-t-il satisfait.

Ainsi donc il n'allait pas plus loin ? Je refermais mes cuisses me rendant compte de leur écart et continuais de pleurer, me repliant en position fœtale dos à lui, remontant le drap jusqu'à moi. Je l'entendais rire à côté de moi, il pouffait, faisant vibrer le matelas. Mes yeux rendus encore plus lourds par mes larmes se fermèrent, encore humides. Je le haïssais.


End file.
